Frustration et autres prétextes obscurs
by Sept Feuilles
Summary: Que reste t-il lorsque meurt la mémoire, que s'éteint le dernier souvenir? Ça n'avait été ni doux ni beau et encore moins romantique mais cela ne méritait pas l'ultime punition, l'oublie totale. Cette tragédie devait figurer quelque part, sans prétention ni morale, simplement parce qu'elle avait existé et parce qu'ils étaient là pour la raconter. (HP/SS, fem!Harry)
1. Prologue : Memoriae

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Petite précision sur le contenu de cette fiction:**_

 _ **Contient du Severus Snape/Harry Potter en plus d'être une fiction Fem!Harry et de compter pas mal de grossièreté et des scènes interdites aux mineurs. A l'exception du prologue, l'histoire se passe lors des événements du sixième livre et sera grosso modo raccord avec celui-ci -sauf pour quelques petits détails que je vous laisse découvrir.**_

 ** _Écrite_** _ **en treize jours -true story de ouf- elle fait seize chapitres plus le prologue et l'épilogue. Il y a** beaucoup **de scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites alors couchez vos enfants -ou vos parents. Par ailleurs, en plus d'avoir pondu tout ça en deux semaines et sous l'influence d'une muse verdoyante -tousse, tousse- je suis amoureuse des notes en bas de page, des métaphores qui partent loin et des références obscures. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore pris la fuite, restez on va s'marrer -enfin j'espère!**_

 _ **Sur ces mots, bonne lecture.**_

 **Prologue :** **Memoriae**

Une main chevrotante dansait au-dessus d'un parchemin à la lueur d'une chandelle, posée entre un encrier et une tasse de thé refroidie. Entre ses doigts se tenait, tremblante, une plume d'aigle d'une qualité que sa propriétaire et sa vue déficiente ne pouvaient apprécier à sa juste valeur. Une voix marmonnait quelques centimètres plus haut de courtes phrases garnies de ce que la bienséance réprimerait d'un air outré.

«'Chié merde, fit la vieille femme penchée si près de son bureau qu'elle semblait bossue. »

Contrariée, elle fit une nouvelle rature d'un geste passablement agressif. Elle s'était si bien appliqué à rayer une bonne partit de son œuvre que cette dernière ressemblait davantage à une partition de musique qu'à un discours.

« Ils vont m'emmerder longtemps avec leurs conneries? Demanda l'ancienne en relevant la tête et en cherchant à s'étirer, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire il y a une quarantaine d'année mais qui a cet instant, ne produit qu'un affreux craquement qui fit fleurir aussitôt un nouveau juron.

-Grand-mère ton langage, soupira une petite voix dans un coin de la pièce.

-Ne me fais pas croire qu'à ton âge tu ne fais pas pareil, répliqua l'ancêtre qui se tourna vers un fauteuil capitonné.»

Une petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs, un grimoire dans une main, l'observait de ces yeux verts si particuliers. Regard que lui rendait, comme un miroir vieillissant, la centenaire assise devant le bureau en chêne. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour vu Amy Potter lors de ces jeunes années l'avaient de suite affirmé, Élise en était le portrait craché. Légèrement plus petite que la moyenne, des yeux en amande, une chevelure indomptable et un caractère intrépide, l'adolescente faisait honneur à son illustre arrière-grand-mère -qu'elle surnommait simplement grand-mère par égard pour cette dernière. La jeune fille était seulement beaucoup plus à l'aise avec sa popularité que ne l'avait jamais son aïeule.

« C'est important que tu fasses un discours pour l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, répondit la fillette pour changer de sujet.

-Tu parles, on s'ennuie et en plus tout le monde me sollicite pour un rien. Je n'ai pas vaincu un mage noir pour me faire emmerder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je me coltine cette fichue cérémonie.

-Baah...commença Élise d'un ton blasé, c'est le cas grand-mère. Ça fera cent ans dans trois ans.

-Ne dit pas de sottises voyons, c'était seulement en 1999, répondit la sorcière en relevant les yeux sur son arrière-petite-fille.

-On est en 2096, grand-mère.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit avant qu'Amy n'écarquille les yeux brutalement et ne dise à la manière de ceux qui se rendent compte des années passées :

-Oh c'est vrai, mince ça passe vite hein?»

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard vide de toute émotion, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu cette partie de la conversation. Son arrière-grand-mère n'était pourtant pas aussi sénile qu'elle le laissait parfois percevoir. Elle se rappelait du nom et de la date d'anniversaire de tous ses enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants et Merlin savaient qu'elle en avait toute une tribu. Elle transplanait encore quotidiennement pour rendait visite à sa famille et ses amis. Globalement, si l'on mettait de côté son incapacité à remonter sur un balai*, elle était bien partie pour tous les enterrer. Pourtant, assez régulièrement, Amy Potter semblait oublier qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune et que sa mémoire non plus. En revanche, elle était encore très perspicace et ne ratait jamais une occasion d'avoir le dernier mot.

«-Raison de plus, il ne reste pas grand monde à avoir connu la guerre et on ne tient pas à s'en rappeler merci bien.

-C'est important de na ne pas oublier pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs tu sais. C'est ce que dit le ministre de la magie et vue qu'on n'a plus eu de guerre depuis, je pense que ça marche, fit tranquillement Élise en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

-Ouais bah ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à lui**, répliqua l'ancienne en saisissant du bout des doigts son parchemin.»

Autre chose que possédait Élise que n'avait jamais eue Amy, son intérêt pour la politique. À quinze ans, la jeune survivante tachait plutôt de faire honneur à son surnom en sauvant ses fesses -après les avoir préalablement mises dans un merdier pas possible. Elle lui fit part de ses pensées après avoir relu à grand renfort de grimace son essai de ce soir.

«-Je pense que c'est important si on veut un avenir pour le monde sorcier, pour pas se retrouver dans une nouvelle situation craignos.

-Le petit Scorpius lui il était bon, si on m'avait dit un jour que je dirais du bien d'un Malefoy, politicien en plus, maugréa la vielle déjà passée un autre sujet.»

La jeune fille haussa les yeux au ciel, son arrière-grand-mère était parfois assez arrêtée sur ses idées et sur la technologie ajouta-t-elle en entendant une légère musique s'élever dans la pièce.

Lentement, comme seuls les personnes âgées savent le faire, Amy sortit un petit miroir de la poche de sa robe, réajusta ses lunettes, en déplia le couvercle, tendit l'artefact musical devant ses yeux, les plissa et enfin, décrocha l'appel une seconde avant que la sonnerie ne prenne fin. Sans doute une conspiration des vieux pour agacer leurs entourages.

«-Oui? C'est toi Mione? Oui, oui je suis en train de me relire là... Quoi? Vendredi? Ouais pas de souci, tu peux passer. Non pas le matin, vient pour l'heure du thé. Oui voilà, on fait comme ça. Allé à plus.

-Tu sais, on a des mobiles bien plus performant maintenant. La techno-magie ça n'explose plus à tout bout de champ comme à ton époque, informa Élise en sortant son propre téléphone, un modèle de portable inspiré des smartphones moldus des années 20.

-Encore heureux, avec tout le fric que j'ai claqué dans la recherche. Je sais bien ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, mais mon vieux portable me convient parfaitement. C'est plus de mon âge toutes ses nouvelles inventions.

-J'pourais t'apprendre à t'en servir, dit la jeune fille avec espoirs.

-Un de ces jours peut-être concéda Amy en souriant. Pour l'instant je vais surtout arranger mon discours avant que Hermione ne me tue.»

Le silence retomba tandis qu'elles retournaient à leurs activités. Le feu ronflait paisiblement dans l'âtre, si bien qu'une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans la pièce. Élise appréciait le moelleux de la moquette sous ses pieds nus, son livre tendu devant elle. Sa grand-mère, toujours penchée sur son bureau, s'appliquait à mettre ses écrits au propre lorsqu'elle demanda d'une petite voix:

«Grand-mère, je peux te demander un truc?

-Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer, répondit-elle, espiègle.

-Comment t'as rencontré grand papy?

-Tu le sais déjà ma puce, dit-elle sans relever sa plume du parchemin jauni.

-Oui mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment ça s'était passé. Est-ce que tu savais que ça serait lui?

-Aaah, alors c'est ça? J'en mettrais ma baguette au feu qu'il y a un garçon qui te plaît, sourit-elle.

-C'est pas la question, répondit Élise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non voyons, à l'époque je ne savais pas, dit-elle après lui avoir lancé un regard malicieux.

-T'as fréquenté d'autres garçon avant lui? Enchaîna l'adolescente, aussi curieuse que l'avait été Amy à son âge.

-Évidemment, j'étais jeune mais bon, avec Voldemort à mes trousses, c'était assez compliqué pour moi.

-Tu veux bien me raconter?

-Une autre fois. Là je suis fatigué et ta mère va bientôt passer te chercher, expliqua-t-elle en refermant son encrier.

Comme pour lui répondre, le bruit caractéristique d'une personne venant d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte résonna dans les couloirs de la maison. Une seconde plus tard, un elfe de maison*** transplana devant elles pour leur annoncer l'évidence suivante d'un ton qui aurait donné un arrêt cardiaque à n'importe quel sorcier il y a un siècle de cela:

«Y à Léonce qui vient d'arriver patronne.

-Merci Tinky, tu peux nous préparer du thé s'il te plaît?

-Bah c'est-à-dire que là j'allais prendre ma pose, dit la petite créature d'un air ennuyé, mais j'la prendrais plus tard y a pas de problème, ajouta-t-il un peu contrarié tout de même.

-Merci, répondit Amy en se levant avec prudence de son siège.»

Lorsque le jeune elfe -qui était très moderne dans le genre droit des siens- eut disparu, Élise s'engagea vers l'entrée en grimaçant. Son arrière-grand-mère ne lui parlait jamais du passé, c'était toujours ses parents, grand-parent et ses livres d'histoire qui lui apprenaient les événements. Amy l'avait vécu, plusieurs sujets aux examens des BUSES portaient sur ce qu'elle avait accompli, personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour en parler. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle pouvait l'éviter, la vieille femme ne mentionnait jamais ni la guerre ni ses années à Poudlard, filtrant ses dernières avec prudence.

Ce qu'ils savaient sur ces temps anciens, ils l'avaient appris en écoutant aux portes cette génération de la guerre pendent les réunions de famille. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à des dates apparemment choisis au hasard, juste pour être tous ensemble disaient-ils alors qu'une fois les plats terminés, ils s'enfermaient pour porter un toast à ceux qui ne pouvaient plus boire avec eux.

Avec le temps, ils étaient toujours moins nombreux à fleurir les tombes des victimes et de plus en plus à les habiter. Encore quelques années et il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour se souvenir de ceux que les batailles avaient emportés trop tôt. Ils ne seraient bientôt plus qu'une ligne dans un manuel scolaire.

Amy suivit sa petite fille dans le couloir. Elle sentait sa contrariété et un sourire triste envahie ses lèvres. Élise ne pouvait pas comprendre et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le faire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd se referma sur deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans leurs capes hivernales. Amy se détourna en souriant, une bonne odeur de rôtie lui parvenait de la cuisine. Elle perçut tout de même avant de se retirer en direction de l'effluve -car malgré sa vue, la survivante avait une ouïe remarquable pour son âge- la voix de sa petite-fille:

«-Dépêche-toi Élise, on doit passer chercher ton frère au Quidditch.

-De toute façon il aura encore perdu son match, répliqua l'adolescente avant de disparaître dans un bruissement bien connu. »

Amy sourit, son arrière petit-fille la replongeait souvent dans les eaux agitées de ses souvenirs de jeunesse. La fillette lui était tellement semblable. Non, se dit-elle après réflexion, elle était tel qu'Amy aurait aimé être. Entourée d'une grande famille et pleine d'une confiance qui rayonnait partout autour d'elle, qui se ressentait jusque dans l'utilisation de sa magie.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut attablée devant une assiette fumante, elle repensait aux questions d'Élise. Sacrée gamine, curieuse comme tout. De fil en aiguille, elle en vint à repenser à ses amours de jeunesse. Elle avait effectivement eu quelques aventures, de l'amour d'été à l'amour interdit en passant par le coup de foudre. Un souvenir aigre lui revient alors qu'elle revoyait le visage de Cédric, le premier garçon à lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. Le choc que ça avait été pour elle comme pour Chô Chang, sa petite amie de l'époque.

Il y en avait eu avant qu'elle ne rencontre l'homme de sa vie et ne fonde la tribu Potter tant redouté par le corps enseignant de Poudlard -presque autant que les Weasley qui tenaient pourtant cette réputation bien avant sa famille. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient marqué comme cette relation, si l'on pouvait se permettre d'appeler ainsi cette histoire obscure et improbable.

Alors qu'à son âge vénérable, elle devait bénéficier d'un délai de cinq minutes pour se souvenir d'où elle avait bien pu ranger ses pantoufles -et d'autres menus problèmes qui remplissaient ses journées de retraitée- cette partie de son passé lui paraissait parfois daté de la veille seulement. C'était étrange de constater que son cerveau attachait plus d'importance à des détails vieux d'un siècle plutôt qu'au repas qu'elle avait mangé la veille – cette dernière information n'était pas dépourvu d'intérêt surtout depuis une certaine blague de ses elfes de maison quelque peu farceurs****.

Il lui suffisait parfois de fermer les yeux pour se remémorer son odeur, le mobilier de sa chambre, la texture de ses draps et de sa peau. La gêne et la tension qui régnait avant, l'empressement et la brutalité qui les animaient pendent puis enfin la sensation de bien-être et d'abandon qui la parcourait après. En un instant, tout cela lui revenait, comme imprimé au fer rougi par l'ardeur de leurs ébats.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler cet instant -année corrigea une voix pénible dans sa tête- autre chose qu'un moment d'égarement. Comment expliquer sinon cette bizarrerie? Pourquoi deux êtres si différents s'étaient-ils retrouvés à chercher la jouissance dans le même lit? Personne ne savait, personne n'aurait pu comprendre.

Amy savait parfaitement expliquer la raison de tout cela. Elle en connaissait les motivations, le début, les bons comme les mauvais moments et surtout, la fin de cette sinistre histoire. Pourtant, quoiqu'elle fût à la fois auteur et actrice de cette tragédie, elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la morale.

Cette nuit, lorsqu'elle fut pelotonnée au fond de son lit, le fantôme d'un soupir vint lui caresser la joue et aux portes du sommeil libérateur, un visage familier l'attira à elle.

 _*Son dernier vole remontait à ses quatre-vingt-six ans où elle c'était fracturée la hanche en tombant. Depuis cela lui manquait beaucoup -voler, passe casser les os évidemment._

 _**Amy Potter avait contracté le virus du c'était mieux avant en vieillissant et bien sûr elle omettait toujours de se rappeler de la guerre lorsqu'elle parlait du bon vieux temps._

 _***Qu'Amy employait bien entendu, étant une des premières à avoir milité au côté d'Hermione Granger pour le droit des elfes de maison et étant à présent à l'origine de la loi qui interdisait aux employeurs des elfes de leur infliger une punition tout autre qu'un renvoie -et là encore, seulement en cas de fautes grave si l'on ne voulait par leur payer d'indemnité._

 _****Winky et Tinky lui avaient une fois préparer pendant une semaine entière le même menu pour ses repas, le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le prologue.**_

 ** _Vous pouvez me laisser un petit commentaire -ou un grand, c'est bien aussi- pour me donner vos avis. Si cela vous a plu, on se retrouve demain pour la suite._**


	2. Chapitre I: Réitération

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre qui se passe lors de la sixième année de notre héros -enfin héroïne. Comme j'aime faire les choses dans le désordre, le début de cette histoire ne se passe qu'au chapitre prochain -parce que pourquoi pas- et parce que j'aime aussi rentrer dans le vif du sujet en défonçant la porte, on attaque avec une scène de plumard. Vous êtes prévenus alors c'est partie.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I: Réitération **

Ses muscles tendus, le souffle coupé, son dos dessinait une courbe langoureuse alors que deux mains calleuses encerclaient ses hanches. Véritable prison de chaire chaude, humidifiée d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, elles cherchaient à l'attirer, la rapprocher, comme si elles souhaitaient que leurs corps fusionnent. De son front encadré d'une chevelure noire décoiffée, une fine perle roula le long de sa tempe. Son cri muet s'acheva, sa bouche resta entrouverte dans cet instant tourmenté où se mélangeait en elle tellement de sensation. Son esprit se retrouvait loin de son corps, comme emporté par une tornade dévastatrice. Un nouveau coup de hanche percuta une dernière fois son intimité, enfonçant plus encore le membre tendu et brûlant entre ses cuisses. Un glapissement bref franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle perçut un grognement sourd provenant de l'homme sur qui elle se tenait, jambes écartées, dans son plus simple appareil.

Et soudain, tout disparut autour d'elle. Chambre, lit, draps, corps, lumière, souvenirs et problèmes fermèrent boutique l'espace d'un instant avant de tous revenir soudainement à la charge -et pas tous dans cet ordre-là. Alors, tandis qu'elle s'affaissait en s'arrangeant pour retomber à coté de son compagnon, culpabilité, remord et dégoût virent frapper à la porte de son cerveau -encore quelque peu noyé sous l'information de plaintes, de dégâts et de manque d'oxygène qui parvenait du reste de sa personne. Il peinait à endiguer les reproches que ces derniers lui présentaient. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus rien si ce n'était deux respirations laborieuses.

Tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour sa faiblesse, Amy prenait bien soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec le moindre centimètre de peau étrangère. Chose curieuse lorsque l'on savait que, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle en avait une bonne partie sur et en elle. Un regard attentif aurait d'ailleurs noté que l'homme à ses côtés faisait de même. Une fois les commandes de ses membres retrouver, la jeune fille se mise assise au bord du lit. Une cascade de boucle noire ruisselait paresseusement sur la chute de ses reins.

Elle attrapa difficilement son uniforme, refoulé à l'entrée du lit et laissé tristement au sol, et entreprit de s'habiller avec empressement. Une chose peu commode lorsque l'on s'efforce de masquer sa nudité au partenaire à ses côtés. Sa peau, encore moites et humides après une séance pareil, ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans l'opération. Enfiler ses bas sans tendre ses fesses vers son amant de ce soir relevait de l'exercice de contorsion qui fit râler ses muscles endoloris.

Une fois visible, sa jupe mal positionnée, sa chemise sortant de celle-ci, un bas tristement placé au bas de sa cheville et les cheveux en pagailles, elle entreprit de chercher ses lunettes et sa cape d'invisibilité. Quittant la chambre sans un regard pour la silhouette désormais assise de l'autre côté du lit, elle récupéra ses chaussures et sa carte, cachée au fond de sa cape d'hiver. Elle enjamba les affaires de son professeur de défense, restée sur le tapis de l'entrée, avant de lancer un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte un peu plus loin. La lumière des chandelles n'étaient toujours pas éteintes mais elle n'aperçut personne. Se couvrant de la cape de son père, Amy sortit sans un bruit.

Devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de l'appartement et assurée que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle murmura en plaçant sa baguette sur le vieux morceau de parchemin:

«Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»

Le plan détaillé de Poudlard se dessina alors de lui-même, ne relevant personne aux alentours. Un rapide sortilège lui apprit qu'il était dans les dix heures du soir, il lui restait donc un peu de temps avant de rentrer sans se faire interroger par sa meilleure amie. Avec prudence, temporairement rendue invisible et omnisciente grâce à l'héritage des maraudeurs, elle se rendit au septième étage pour passer trois fois devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet avant d'entrer dans la salle sur demande.

Une ravissante salle de bain s'étendait devant elle à grand renfort de carrelage étincelant et de serviettes chaudes et moelleuses. Une grande baignoire l'attendait déjà, pleine d'une eau fumante et mousseuse, un uniforme propre plié soigneusement sur le côté. Lentement, elle retira ses vêtements et les laissa sur place. Son corps se détendit enfin lorsqu'elle fut complètement dans le bain.

Ses vêtements avaient déjà disparu tandis qu'elle se savonnait doucement, après tant d'empressement et de brutalité, elle était des plus disposé à prendre son temps et à se ménager. Une fois, rincée, séchée et habillée, elle entreprit de se coiffer méticuleusement en chantonnant un refrain idiot pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre pour la -et c'est là qu'était le problème- cinquième fois. Ses yeux dépouillés de ses lunettes voyaient pourtant clairement ces pensées orageuses qui approchaient vers elle dans la vapeur de son bain. Horrifiée, la presque jeune femme constata qu'une certaine routine commençait à s'installer. Elle trouvait maintenant aisément une excuse pour s'éclipser de la tour des gryffondors sans que personne ne songe à l'arrêter.

De paria elle était passée à une sorte d'héroïne mythique parmi les élèves du château. Les plus jeunes la regardaient avec une sorte d'admiration béate, les garçons les plus hardis tentaient de lui faire discrètement la cour et ses ennemis semblaient moins agressifs envers elle dès lors que la situation eut tourné en sa faveur.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle regagnait son dortoir pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Si seulement ils savaient ce que l'élue faisait de ses soirées, elle serait exclue en un moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Lorsque son cerveau fut à court de sujet de conversation, il passa aux dossiers plus dangereux pour le moral de sa propriétaire, Amy grimaça. Toutes sensations de bien-être et de soulagement post jouissance à présent envolés, ses problèmes revenaient au galop. Comment avait-elle pu récidiver? La situation commençait à faire penser à une mauvaise blague, un genre de gag de répétition.

Chaque fois, elle se promettait de ne pas recommencer, se rendant à son heure de retenue avec Snape en toute confiance et plus elle descendait vers les profondeurs du château, plus celle-ci s'égrainait. Lorsqu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte du bureau de son professeur, elle était déjà tremblante d'appréhension et d'une faim qui n'avait rien à voir avec son estomac. Elle jouait la naïveté tout cherchant à l'attirer, ça en devenait lassant. Pourtant ça marchait et inévitablement, un contact de trop finissait par tout déclencher, comme l'unique insulte de plus qui finit par déclarer une bagarre. Pour une dispute, elle était très physique et intense.

Elle avait envie de mourir. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça avec lui? Un ancien -ou pas- Mangemort, son professeur, le pire ennemi de son père et de son parrain. Elle avait envie de pleurer, ses lèvres tremblaient, invisibles aux yeux des portraits qui somnolaient dans leurs cadres. Quel genre de dépravée était-elle pour avoir agi de la sorte? Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait? À quoi bon avoir survécu par -elle fit une brève pause pour compter- cinq fois à Voldemort.

Mais -et c'était le pire- une petite partie de son esprit lui soufflait qu'elle avait aimé tout ça. C'était là une forme de torture mentale particulièrement efficace. Elle avait apprécié la chaleur de son contact, elle en avait demandé plus, encore, plus fort, plus vite. Ses lèvres traîtresses avaient gémi son plaisir honteux. Elle avait ondulé, bougé, soupiré au rythme de ses hanches contre les siennes. Il -Snape par Merlin! - l'avait fait jouir dans une extase telle qu'aucun match de Quidditch, coup de pied dans les parties de Malefoy et de victoire écrasante sur Voldemort réunis ne pouvaient égaler.

Pourquoi par Merlin, contre toute logique et morale, avait-elle couché avec Severus Snape?

* * *

Le léger cliquetis que produisait la porte de ses quartiers en se refermant résonna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se releva, toujours nu, attrapa sa baguette posée méthodiquement sur sa table de chevet et attira ses robes à lui. Après examen, il les fit envoyer vers la lingerie de l'école avec un soupire contrarié, espérant qu'aucun elfe ne mettrait de nom sur le parfum étranger dont elles étaient imprégnées. Il prit un instant de réflexion, lança un enchantement pour nettoyer ses draps et les congédia de la même façon.

Sans prendre le temps de se couvrir, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la douche, se contentant de se décrasser promptement mais efficacement. Dans un état de fatigue moins avancé, il aurait sûrement frotté sa peau comme un maniaque pour oublier les sensations qu'il avait ressenties un peu plus tôt. Pour l'instant, il flottait dans un petit monde cotonneux d'où avait été banni toute négativité. Il aurait tout le temps de s'admonester plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, Snape était plus détendu et satisfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il comptait bien en profiter. Il tiendrait bon devant les reproches que lui hurlait son bon sens.

Vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée hâtivement autour de sa taille, il gagna le salon dans lequel le feu s'était mué en braises ronflantes sous la cendre. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître ces dernières avant de faire léviter une nouvelle bûche sur le tas rougeoyant. Il attira à lui une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et un verre, fit apparaître des glaçons et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il sirota tranquillement son spiritueux tout en lisant un grimoire d'apparence très ancien.

Enfin, lorsque le feu fut presque éteint et la luminosité insuffisante, Snape reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Il retira sa serviette qu'il envoya sécher non loin du poêle qui chauffait agréablement la pièce. Une fois dans son lit aux draps propres et débarrassés de tous effluves indésirables, chandelles éteintes, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Qu'avait-il fait ou laissé faire? Avait-il perdu tout sens commun pour recommencer une fois de plus? N'avait-il aucun respect pour la morale, le règlement et sa mémoire? Il avait vraiment fait ça avec une élève, la survivante, l'élue, Potter!

Une soudaine envie de boire toute sa réserve de poison le prit. Était-il aussi faible et frustré pour s'être laissé aller ainsi? Le maître des potions préférait de loin cette explication à d'autres disons moins indulgentes qui remettaient en doute sa santé mentale et son alignement. Quel genre d'immonde bâtard pouvait faire une telle chose? Elle avait tout juste seize ans bordel!

Tout de même, s'il devait jouer l'avocat du diable avec lui-même, il devait défendre le fait que premièrement, Potter n'était pas aussi ingénue qu'il l'avait songé et secondement, elle était venue le trouver. Il ne l'avait en aucune façon forcé à quoique se soit. En revanche, contra le procureur mental de son auto-procès, étant adulte et pleinement responsable de ses actes, il aurait dû y mettre fin. Si, la surprise de la première fois l'avait laissé quelque peu hébété, il n'aurait jamais dû permettre que cela se reproduise. Pourtant, ça avait belle et bien été le cas et il n'avait rien fait. Enfin pour être franc, il avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était rentré dans son jeu, s'était fait entraîner sans trop de contrainte, l'avait conduit jusqu'à ses appartements avant de la déshabiller et de la prendre sous sa demande expresse. Lui, le pire ennemi de cette enflure de James Potter, avait fait demander grâce à sa fille unique. Il l'avait prise, l'avait fait gémir, jouir, avait perçu cet éclat de luxure dans son regard qui avait soudainement libéré toute frustration en lui.

Si quelqu'un l'apprenait -et en tête de liste il y avait Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres- il serait mort. Il remarqua, à sa grande horreur, que l'idée ne lui était pas si déplaisante après tout. Il valait mieux être mort que d'être un double traître, lâche et à la limite de la pédophilie. Enfin, si cela venait à se savoir il en serrait tout de même un mais mort et donc, de cause à effet, loin de s'en soucier.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il cherchait le sommeil. C'était la faute de Potter si toute cette histoire avait -contre toutes probabilités- commencé. Telle une succube terriblement tentatrice, elle l'avait attiré à lui pour les faire succomber à tous ses charmes. Et par la barbe de Merlin, elle en connaissait un rayon à ce niveau. Si on lui avait dit que cette mine arrogante pouvait afficher une telle dépravation. Il revoyait danser devant lui dans l'obscurité l'avalanche de boucle noire, ondulant au rythme de ses coups de reins. Severus ne se serait jamais douté que l'horripilante Potter savait se servir de sa bouche autrement que pour paraître idiote ou désobligeante. Une décharge un peu plus bas lui fit comprendre que ce souvenir avait réveillé quelque chose...

Il soupira, il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir dans cet état. Là tout de suite, il aurait apprécié qu'elle reste dormir à ses côtés. L'idée l'alarma autant qu'elle lui plaît mais il songea que de cette manière, il ne dormirait pas davantage. Son érection toujours présente, il soupira, avant de se résoudre à penser à autre chose.

Ses efforts furent malheureusement inutiles, la vague de ses pensées s'écrasant inévitablement sur une plage nommée Potter. Finalement, cédant au caprice de son corps, il se laissa échouer. Sa main attrapa son membre dur alors qu'il se plongeait mentalement dans un monde de fantasme honteux et habituellement refoulé au fond de son esprit. Une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts odieusement familiers, véritable démone enjôleuse qui se pliait à ses désirs, le persuadait de la suivre dans le péché de cette histoire interdite.

Il pouvait presque la sentir, la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa peau lui était à présent quasi palpable. Ses pensées, noyées dans la chaire, l'entendaient demander grâce en miaulant son plaisir. La délivrance vint enfin, salvatrice.

Il lança un sort pour se nettoyer à la va-vite avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil si profond et épais qu'aucun mauvais-rêves ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre sans note en bas de page -c'est le seul sur dix-huit.**_

 _ **J'utilise le nom original de Severus car je le trouve plus joli qu'en français mais les autres noms sont en version traduite.**_

 _ **Aussi je publierais désormais tous les samedis soirs -mais je peux sûrement faire ça plus souvent si on me le demande, je dis ça je ne dis rien :regard suppliant: - alors à dans une semaine pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu!**_


	3. Chapitre II: Déclenchement

**Comme promis et avec quelques heures de retard, voici le chapitre deux.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre II:** **Déclenchement**

On leur aurait demandé, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire comment tout ceci avait débuté. Un regard de trop? Une parole lancée sans réfléchir? Une ultime provocation? Le plus important pour eux ce n'était ni le début ni la fin de toute cette comédie, pas plus que ses conséquences, seulement ce qui se situait entre les deux. Il n'y avait ni de sens ni de moral, ou alors ils ne les connaissaient pas. Les raisons de cette œuvre étaient, pour lui, une frustration trop longtemps contenue et, pour elle -si Amy se donnait la peine d'être honnête-, un manque atroce de confiance en ses chances de survie.

Dans leur malheur, leur haine et leur détresse, ils avaient trouvé une échappatoire qui, comme une drogue, finirait par les consumer et, à usure, avoir raison d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient appréhender ni nommer précisément ce que c'était. Ils se contentaient d'en profiter et d'ignorer les questions que cela engendrait, voilà tout.

Mais pour que ce récit trouve une certaine cohérence*, il fallait bien mettre le classique «Il était une fois», sans cela l'histoire n'avait guère plus de crédit qu'une rumeur. Alors s'en plus tarder mesdames et messieurs, oyez la tragique comédie de Severus Snape et Amy Potter. Deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû s'approcher trop près l'une de l'autre. La légende oubliée d'une passion interdite et immorale.

* * *

Elle l'observait avec fureur derrière ses lunettes rondes. Cette espèce d'immonde bâtard, cette chauve-souris des cachots, ce... ce connard! Dix minutes qu'elle ruminait sa haine, toujours incapable de croire que Dumbledore avait permis une telle chose. Snape professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, sa matière préférée. Ah! C'était facile de s'y connaître lorsque l'on avait soit même pratiqué la magie noire. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il à lui pourrir l'existence?

Les autres élèves étaient tous penchés sur leurs notes. Dans la salle régnait une atmosphère que l'on n'aurait pu qualifier de tendu sous peine d'euphémisme. Snape, franchement. Même Ombrage pouvait passer pour meilleure enseignante que lui. Non, elle devait le reconnaître, il était bon professeur et ce, pour la raison susnommée. Il avait une méthode simple et directe pour leur enseigner les choses et leur apprendre la réalité du terrain comme l'avait fait le faux Fol-œil**.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins un sinistre connard. Amy fulminait sur sa chaise aux côtés de Ron qui la regardait d'un air compatissant. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en direction de Snape, imaginant en même temps mille façons de le torturer de manière efficace.

Le picotement qui lui brûlait la nuque dut l'avertir car l'homme finit par se retourner pour la regarder. La Gryffondor lui renvoya son regard noir. Soudain, elle sentit à la frontière de son esprit une sorte d'intrusion. Ses cours d'Occlumencie commençaient à dater mais elle reconnut immédiatement la sensation. Cet enfoiré essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Comme toutes personnes sensées et averties de ses capacités pitoyables dans le domaine, Amy tenta de ne pas songer à des souvenirs compromettants. Hélas c'était toujours de la sorte que l'on se trahissait***. Amy vit surgir le souvenir aussi brutalement qu'un automobiliste bourré se prend un platane. La salle de classe disparue alors qu'une autre pièce, plus froide et sombre, se dévoilait progressivement.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se remémorer le lieu et la date de ce souvenir.

Ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux, la respiration chaotique, de petites perles de sueur maculaient le front d'une Amy alors âgée de quinze ans. Face à elle, baguette en main et mépris dans le regard, un Severus Snape également un peu plus jeune -même si cela ne se voyait pas- l'observait avec dégoût.

«Concentrez-vous, Potter.

-Facile à dire, répondit-elle une fois son souffle recouvré.

-Et d'autant plus facile à faire si vous cessiez de vous plaindre, rétorqua-t-il.»

Elle allait le tuer. Il lui laissa quelques brèves secondes pour se préparer avant de repartir à l'assaut. Le souvenir d'Amy sentit l'intrusion, se sentit elle-même basculer à l'intérieur de sa tête avant qu'un décore n'apparaisse sous ses yeux.

C'était une chambre, du moins un lit. Amy reconnut immédiatement les lieux et chercha à éjecter Snape de son esprit par tout le moyen. En vain. Il balaya sa faible résistance comme un lion balance un coup de patte à sa proie. Vidée de ses forces, la jeune fille ne put qu'assister impuissante à la scène.

Deux silhouettes bougeaient en rythme dans un lit, gémissant et soupirant, visiblement nues. La pièce était étouffante de chaleur et d'humidité. Une image purement mentale de Snape se tenait en face du souvenir d'une Amy en pleine jouissance. La survivante actuelle était quant à elle, rouge de honte. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle visualisait un souvenir dans un souvenir et cela fit poindre en elle une migraine malvenue.

Élève et professeur revirent à eux. Amy avait mis quelques secondes à se remettre se souvenait-elle en s'observant reprendre contenance. Snape lui tournait le dos lorsqu'elle fut enfin en état de relever les yeux vers lui, bras croisés sur son torse, sa baguette toujours en main. Avant qu'il n'ait pu en placer une, la Gryffondor hurla folle de rage:

«Vous n'aviez pas le droit espèce de...

-Je vous suggère de ne pas finir votre phrase. Vous êtes désolante. Je vous suggère vivement de progresser avant notre prochaine séance. Maintenant sortez, acheva-t-il d'un ton glaçant.»

Amy avait voulu protester mais craignant de se faire coller -et avec toutes les heures qu'elle passait alors avec Ombrage et les réunions de l'AD, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Elle était donc sorti la boule au ventre.

Comme son souvenir l'avait fait une seconde plus tôt, la jeune femme revint à elle dans la salle de classe, ses yeux papillonnant à cause de la lumière soudaine. La scène n'avait pas dû durer plus de quelques secondes, si bien que seul son meilleur ami avait remarqué son absence.

«Ça va Amy? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Weasley, Potter, cinq points en moins pour bavardage, gronda une voix devant eux.»

Les deux compères ne répondirent pas, sachant parfaitement qu'ils risquaient plus gros dans le cas contraire. Insultant mentalement leur professeur, ils retournèrent à leurs parchemins.

Une fois certaine que Snape n'était plus dans sa tête, Amy fulmina. Quel enfoiré! Elle était sûre qu'il s'était bien amusé à visualiser ce souvenir pourtant clairement privé et que toutes personnes respectables auraient poliment évité d'observer. Quel genre de détraqué restait pour mater son élève pendent un moment aussi intime? Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard pouvait bien s'imaginer à présent?

Outre la gêne elle se sentait presque...quoi? Fière? Peut-être un peu arrogante d'étaler ainsi qu'elle savait user de ses charmes. Elle n'aurait su et, à vrai dire, ne voulait pas savoir la nature de cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait en y repensant. Elle ne cessa donc d'y songer jusqu'au soir, à mi-chemin entre la fureur et la gêne. Le fils de...

* * *

Amy repoussa sa chevelure humide d'un bras. Elle avait abandonné son sac, sa cape et son pull pour ne garder que sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Celle-ci pendait misérablement sur sa poitrine et l'eau mousseuse, qu'elle s'appliquait à frotter sur les chaudrons crasseux, maculait le tissu.

La jeune fille se redressa, son éponge à la main. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans et de faire la vaisselle pendant que les Dursley profitaient de leur nouvelle télévision en mangeant un dessert. Malgré la fraîcheur du sous-sol et de la pierre, elle avait chaud. Épuisée, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que Snape avait levé les yeux de ses copies pour l'observer.

Son regard lui brûlait à présent la peau et elle détourna les yeux, s'apercevant donc que le tissu humide laissait voir son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit et chercha à se soustraire de la vue de son professeur qui lui lança:

«Arrangez votre tenue, Potter.

-J'aimerais bien mais vous m'avez confisqué ma baguette, répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

-Débrouillez-vous, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.»

Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers la table au fond de la pièce -où elle avait un moment espéré un peu plus tôt qu'il lui fasse simplement copier des lignes. D'un geste exagérément lent, elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour y retrouver son pull qu'elle enfila un grimaçant. La sensation de l'humidité moite sous ce dernier lui était désagréable. Tout en retroussant ses manches, Amy retourna à sa tâche d'un air las.

Une heure plus tard, elle regagnait la tour des gryffondors courbaturée, trempée et d'une humeur massacrante.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ici? Dans cette lueur tous juste suffisante pour créer des ombres inquiétantes sur les hautes étagères, elle avait l'impression que les yeux flottant dans leurs bocaux l'observaient d'un air vitreux. À ses pieds, une lampe à huile peinait à maintenir ses inquiétudes à distance.

Elle passa un coup de chiffon sur le verre poussiéreux d'un récipient qui révéla un petit serpent translucide. Amy avait l'impression de manger un paquet entier de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu et de ne tomber que sur des goûts horribles.

Une fois sur trois c'était des œufs non identifiés mais le plus courant restait la créature baignant dans le formol. Elle avait nettoyé les cinq premières étagères, partant du haut par crainte de briser quelque chose une fois la fatigue arrivée. Il lui restait seulement celle du bas. Son uniforme était parsemé de trace de poussière si bien qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu meilleur résulta en se roulant directement dedans.

Elle décolla l'ancienne étiquette illisible et jaunie miraculeusement même dans la pénombre totale des cachots. Ses ongles grattèrent avec peine les derniers résidus de colle et de papier avant qu'elle n'en replace une neuve pour y inscrire proprement:

«Peau de serpent du cap.»

La chose la fit sourire, se remémorant les heures passées à concocter du polynectar dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Assise à même le sol froid et dure, elle se redressa avec peine, des fourmis parcourant ses jambes. Elle ramassa le bocal nouvellement étiqueté et entreprit de monter la petite échelle qui permettait d'accéder aux étagères supérieures. Là, Amy déposa soigneusement celui-ci au côté d'autres contenants notés «serpent».

Elle se rendit soudainement compte que, contrairement à ses premières années à Poudlard et à force d'heure passée à répéter l'exercice en ces lieux, elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide du maître des potions pour identifier les différents ingrédients. La griffondor, pourtant si médiocre dans cette matière, connaissait par-cœur la manière dont-il fallait ranger la réserve -dont Snape avait toujours la charge car le professeur Slughorn n'avait apparemment ni le temps ni l'énergie de s'y atteler «vous comprenez, à mon âge».

Amy soupira, il ne devait pas être loin de minuit à présent, Hermione allait s'inquiéter. Alors qu'elle descendait les échelons, poussée par la fatigue, elle manqua un barreau. Se rattrapant juste à tant pour ne pas faire plus ample connaissance avec la gravité et les dalles de pierre, elle fit tomber ses lunettes dans l'opération.

Jurant, elle se mit à genoux et tâtonna à l'aveuglette le sol froid et poussiéreux. Elle ne percevait pas grand-chose entre la faible luminosité et sa vue défaillante. Une lumière vive suivit le bruit soudain d'une porte grinçante que l'on ouvrait sans douceur.

«Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous fichez Potter? Demanda une voix suave alors qu'elle remettait la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.»

Elle les remit promptement sur son nez pour découvrir le visage blême de son professeur. Ce dernier bénéficiait en effet d'une vue assez appréciable sur le décolleté de son élève. Celle-ci profitait par ailleurs du paysage un peu trop proche à son goût de l'entre jambes de l'ancien maître des potions. Elle était présentement à genoux devant lui à un niveau propice à certaines choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'avoir cour ici. Le temps se suspendit un moment avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête et qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

«J'ai fait tomber mes lunettes, j'ai presque fini de ranger, dit-elle la gorge serrée par la gêne.

-Vous partirez lorsque vous aurez terminé. Et faite attention à ce que vous faite.»

Là encore elle ne répondit rien et attrapa un nouveau bocal en se retenant de marmonner des insultes. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle découvrait avec surprise une racine verdâtre qui ressemblait bizarrement à Crabbe, une chose percuta son esprit avec la délicatesse d'un tractopelle.

Son cerveau planta peu après qu'elle se fut demandé si ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé -et si on ne pouvait plus se fier à sa vue, à qui se fier. Avait-elle bien vu...

* * *

Ce n'était pas de sa faute se répéta-t-elle mentalement pour la quatrième fois. Elle ne faisait certainement pas exprès de faire tomber ses affaires, l'obligeant ainsi à se pencher. C'était un hasard fâcheux si ainsi elle offrait à la vue de Snape ses cuisses ou son décolleté. D'ailleurs, elle avait simplement chaud, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait gardé que sa chemise. Bref, elle n'était certainement pas en train de chercher des ennuis lorsqu'elle minauda d'une petite voix:

«Professeur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce paragraphe s'il vous plaît?»

Jamais en six ans elle ne l'avait autant sollicité. Là encore, ce ne fut pas sa faute si, en se rapprochant, il baignait dans l'effluve de son parfum. Elle n'initiait pas volontairement le contacte entre eux, ça suffisait les accusations.

Elle sentait la chaleur dans son dos et son regard qui relisait son parchemin rédigé -elle en avait prit soin- d'une écriture impeccable. L'atmosphère était tendue au possible, Amy se sentait électrisée. Elle pouvait presque percevoir son odeur à travers les émanations de son propre parfum.

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent dans un court contact avant qu'elles ne se retirent, comme brûlées par une chaleur étrange. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre et retournèrent chacun à leurs activités.

 _*L'auteur précise qu'elle ne garantit rien à ce sujet._

 _**Ce devait être une technique apprise chez les Mangemort avait-elle pensé par la suite._

 _***Toujours._

 _ **Voilà, vous connaissez à présent le début de l'histoire. Je suis assez sceptique -comme la fosse, ahah- sur ce chapitre, m'enfin.**_

 ** _À la semaine prochaine_** _ **pour le chapitre trois!**_


	4. Chapitre III: Étincelle

_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Attention, ce chapitre contient scène de sexe et métaphores alambiquées -ou pourries ça dépend du point de vue. Au passage, le fait que Luna soit somnambule n'est précisé que dans les films et bien que je me réfère avant tout aux livres, j'ai tout de même repris l'idée.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Étincelle**

Prés, il était trop prés. Elle pouvait à présent sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Son odeur, mélange étrange, presque envoûtant, l'entourait comme pour lui couper tout repère. «Je te l'avais bien dit» fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle avait mis le feu aux poudres. Amy affichait à présent la mine horrifiée de ceux qui se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas les bonnes cartes en mains et ne savent pas bluffer. Enfin pour être précis -et pour pousser la métaphore plus loin- elle découvrait que si ses cartes n'étaient pas trop mal, elle venait de parier de l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas.

Le joueur en face d'elle -qui devait également aimer les comparaisons à thème-, après l'avoir dévisagé d'un regard abscons jusqu'à faire exploser le baromètre de la gêne, lui lança d'une voix glaciale:

«Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, Potter.

-Je connais les règles, répliqua-t-elle malgré les conseils de son instinct de survie.

-Ça ne fait pas de vous une joueuse experte, siffla-t-il dans un murmure qui la fit frémir.»

La jeune femme en était encore à se demander – c'était fou à quel point on pouvait pousser l'analogie- comment elle devait interpréter cette réponse lorsque l'homme s'avança d'un centimètre de plus.

Un ridicule et imperceptible centimètre qui lui apparu comme la limite à ne pas franchir qu'ils venaient de laisser sur le bas côté de la route. Elle même se sentait oublié à la station essence*, seule et perdue dans une situation un brin fâcheuse. Snape la dévisageait comme si elle était une enfant venant de lancer la provocation de trop pour qu'on le remarque. C'était en somme le cas mais plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer. Soit dit en passant, maintenant que ce point venait d'être franchi, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Ce n'était ni elle qui avait accéléré à l'approche du radar, ni sa voiture qui s'était faite flashée**. En somme, tout serait désormais de sa faute, il était prévenu -en réalité pas vraiment mais Amy incluait dans ce petit centimètre les conditions générales d'utilisation que personne ne lisait jamais.

Elle soutint son regard. On aurait pu entendre les araignées tisser leur toile dans les coins de la pièce dans ce silence pénible. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger par peur de déclencher un conflit armé, une malédiction sur dix générations et une révolution -et ceux en même temps. Ils songeaient chacun de leur côté à sortir le drapeau blanc, rentrer chez eux et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans le silence.

C'était à peine une vibration, comme le bruissement subtil et menaçant avant l'avalanche, les premiers craquements et la fissure qui s'étend de plus en plus sur la glace d'un lac. En une nanoseconde, l'atmosphère bascula et l'orage, jusque là en suspension, éclata avec toute la violence qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières semaines.

Dents et lèvres s'entrechoquèrent dans une violence qui gêna à peine leurs propriétaires. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent comme deux aimants, collés l'un à l'autre par un magnétisme incompréhensible. Deux paires de mains hasardeuses tentaient d'initier un contact plus intime -à moins qu'elles ne cherchaient en réalité à se faire mutuellement les poches. Leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre par une cire encore chaude semblaient vouloir s'entre-dévorer.

Ça n'avait rien de glorieux ni de passionné et même une quarantenaire possédant chez elle l'intégrale des Éditions Arlequin n'aurait pas su rendre cette scène romantique ou excitante. C'était plutôt comme un affrontement pitoyable entre deux rivaux à l'ego particulièrement sensible. Il fallait également préciser qu'il s'en dégageait une certaine maladresse et une prudence presque comique, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'autre le piège à tout instant. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car cela les préparait à une situation aussi probable que fâcheuse, à savoir l'intrusion impromptue d'un tiers.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle se remettait à peine du choc de ce rapprochement, Amy sentit des mains sournoises remonter sous sa chemise pour saisir sa taille. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser distancer, la jeune femme mit ses bras autour de lui, s'accrochant un peu plus, elle pressa son bassin contre celui de -cela mis son cerveau hors-service de l'entendre- Snape. À son plus grand plaisir honteux, elle sentit ce dernier onduler contre elle.

Ils reprirent momentanément leurs souffles, les lèvres rougies d'Amy *** restèrent entrouvertes, quémandeuses. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'une brume épaisse, ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Sa peau, particulièrement sollicité à cet instant, semblait être devenue le sens principal aux commandes. Derrière elle, l'odorat et l'ouille lui fournissaient les renseignements complémentaires qui les firent conclurent la chose suivante : elle était dans les problèmes jusqu'à la taille. Ce qui, en un sens, la fit complètement lâcher prise.

Amy ferma les yeux lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle eut la tête enfouie contre son torse. Elle sentait le tissu de sa robe noir contre sa joue, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte est sa jupe relevée sur ses cuisses écartées, elle sentit des doigts brusque faire abstraction de la maigre barrière en coton que représentait sa culotte -qui était blanche par ailleurs. Deux d'entre eux s'égarèrent un instant sur le petit bouton de chaire tendu qui désirait un peu d'attention avant de descendre un peu plus loin.

L'intrusion -qui n'avait rien de mental cette fois- lui arracha un petit soupir. Celui-ci fit reçu par un sourire satisfait. Elle le sentit s'enfouir plus profondément en elle et un second soupir résonna, plus puissant. Après quelques vas et viens, il se recula, débraillé mais toujours habillé. La Gryffondor put alors constater que son sexe était dressé et visiblement à l'entrée du sien sans rien pour l'empêcher d'en passer la porte sans frapper - mais étant donné que celle-ci était ouverte dans une invitation terriblement tentante... Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand ni de comment il avait dégrafé sa braguette mais elle était prête à jurer sous serment que ce n'était pas de son fait.

Il la prit sans douceur, avec un empressement qui n'avait rien d'érotique. Elle gémit sans honte, sa conscience momentanément tombé dans un abîme insondable. Nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, elle implora pour en avoir plus. Ce qu'il lui donna sans attente, la noyant dans un plaisir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à endiguer.

Le tout ne dura pas plus de dix minutes et franchement, ce n'avait pas été ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre le coup de leur vie. En revanche cela avait libéré en eux un fardeau, une frustration trop longtemps cantonnée derrière leurs digues mentales. Ils ne s'étaient pas senti aussi apaiser depuis des lustres. En une seconde leurs situations étaient passés d'alarmante à pas si mal de loin et sous une bonne lumière. Et pour eux qui n'avaient pas connu un tel niveau de bien-être depuis longtemps, c'était libérateur.

Mais à présent que l'adrénaline et l'endorphine étaient retombées, ils se trouvaient face à une situation quelque peu compliquée. Lorsqu'ils eurent récupéré contenance, leurs regards se croisèrent. Millimètre par millimètre, élève et professeur se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. S'ensuivit un instant encore plus gênant où chacun essayait de remettre sa tenu en place. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, tous deux attrapèrent leurs baguettes et se tinrent en joue. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, ils les baissèrent avec prudence. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence encore quelques secondes avant que l'un des deux ne murmure:

«Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

-Voilà, rien...

-Personne n'en parlera jamais puisque ça ne s'est jamais produit.

-Exactement.»

Puis, comme deux membres de gang différents se croisant sur le trottoir, ils se fixèrent encore un peu avant de récupérer leurs affaires et de sortir l'air de dire -je ne me défile pas, toi non plus et on ne s'est jamais vu d'ailleurs.

* * *

Amy avait couru si vite que ses pieds devaient se situer une bonne vingtaine de mètres en avant, en plus de posséder leur propre volonté. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Des étoiles blanches dansaient devant ses yeux, aussi fit-elle une pause, adossée derrière la statue d'une femme de chevalier aux mains de pierre jointes en une prière silencieuse et millénaire. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle soupira. L'air froid mais pas glacial lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les étages. Les tableaux endormis autour d'elle ronflaient et sifflaient dans une harmonie qui venait combler le silence des couloirs. D'après le portrait d'une petite vielle à la robe rouge hideuse, elle était dans l'ouest, aux derniers étages.

Elle réajusta sa tenue, replaça ses bas et son sac sur ses épaules avant de tendre une oreille. Elle n'avait pas pris ni sa cape si sa carte, partant du principe qu'une fois sa retenue achevée, Snape lui ferait un mot pour regagner sa tour sans encombre.

Amy ne se sentait pas de retourner voir son professeur pour lui en demander un. Aussi avança-t-elle prudemment dans les sombres corridors de pierre. Sa vue maintenant habituée à l'obscurité ne lui était pas dans un grand secours. Elle frôlait les murs du bout des doigts pour se repérer. Lorsque ses derniers entrèrent en contact avec une main étrangère, son cœur manqua de tomber dans ses chaussures.

Les deux membres se rétractèrent comme piqués par un insecte curieux. Un silence s'ensuivit avant qu'une petite voix ne déclare sur le ton du badinage:

«Bonsoir Amy

-Luna, c'est toi?»

Leurs yeux se plissèrent sous l'effet de la soudaine lumière qui les aveugla depuis le sommet de la baguette de houx. Deux grands yeux pâle et globuleux l'observaient avec douceur, sincèrement peu surprise de la croiser ici à une heure pareil. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Gryffondor qui murmura:

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-La salle commune des Serdaigles n'est pas loin, expliqua la plus jeune en souriant.»

Amy se rappela soudain que son amie était somnambule. Après une explication houleuse sur la raison de leur présence ici, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Trois couloirs plus loin, elles croisèrent le concierge qui vint vers le duo d'un air triomphant.

«La main dans le sac, Potter! Je vous tiens à roder la nuit cette fois, aboya-t-il.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Rusard, fit Luna en souriant au crakmole.

-Oh, c'est vous Lovegood, vous pouvez rentrer à votre dortoir. L'infirmière m'a prévenu, ajouta-t-il visiblement agacé de laisser une élève traîner dans les couloirs sans écoper d'une punition. Mais vous Potter, vous n'avez pas d'excuses, conclut-il.

-Je sortais de mon heure de colle avec le professeur Snape et je suis tombé sur Luna, j'ai préféré la raccompagner, dit-elle sans laisser sa voix trembler.

-Votre salle commune n'est pas dans cette direction.

-Je sais mais c'est dangereux de laisser une somnambule seule, avança-t-elle timidement.

-Je demanderais l'heure de votre départ au professeur Snape, soyez-en sûr, grogna-t-il après les avoir jaugé de la tête aux pieds.»

Il les escorta jusqu'à leurs tours respectives sans un mot, sous l'œil vigilant de son horrible chat. Ils enfourchèrent les couloirs et les escaliers avant d'arriver jusqu'au heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui marquait l'entrée du repaire des bleus et bronzes. Les deux filles se saluèrent sous les yeux méfiant du concierge, toujours disposé à entrevoir des agissements suspects voire illicites.

Enfin, plusieurs étages en dessous, Amy arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Celle-ci marmonna sa question d'une voix endormie. La Gryffondor lâcha le mot de passe d'une voix morne et observa le tableau pivoter dans son cadre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire bonsoir à Rusard qui s'éloignait déjà d'une démarche quelque peu claudicante en marmonnant sur les jeunes impolis. Miss teigne la fixa d'un regard mauvais avant de rejoindre son maître en sautillant.

Épuisée, la survivante s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle prit le chemin des douches sans même y réfléchir, poussant machinalement la porte. Une dizaine de bougies s'allumèrent sur son passage. Elle retira ses vêtements, laissa couler quelques secondes le temps que l'eau refroidit dans la tuyauterie ne tournoi dans le siphon de la douche et s'engagea sous le jet chaud.

De la vapeur se forma sur ses lunettes lorsqu'elle les remit sur son nez. Elle avait convoqué une serviette et son pyjama avant de les enfiler et de faire léviter son uniforme dans un des larges paniers à linge agglutiné prés de la porte. Discrètement, elle enjamba les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Elle s'arrêta devant celle indiquant le numéro six, c'était toujours la même depuis tout ce temps, la deuxième à gauche.

Amy pénétra en silence dans la chambre des sixièmes années où dormaient ses quatre occupantes. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle contourna le poêle central avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle huma un instant l'odeur propre de ses draps tout en appréciant le moelleux de son matelas. Six ans avant cela, elle dormait sur un lit de camp dans un placard à balais. Après cela, tout lit paraissait confortable.

Ses lunettes rangées à leur place sur la table de chevet et son sac laissé au pied du lit, elle était prête à s'endormir lorsque cela l'a frappé soudainement : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?

 _*Le lecteur attentif aura sans doute remarqué que j'aime les métaphores._

 _**Je persiste._

 _***Celles du haut, hein. Bande de pervers._

* * *

 _ **Bon bah voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Une petite review en attendant peut-être?**_


	5. Chapitre IV: Retombés

_**Bonjour, bonsoir et désolé pour le retard!**_

 _ **Un week-end occupé doublé d'une flemme monumental a quelque peu retardé la correction de ce chapitre mais le voilà belle et bien. On part pour une journée presque normale pour notre survivante. Vous verrez ici que j'ai modifié un élément en particulier par rapport aux livres parce que pourquoi pas -ce n'est qu'une fanfic après tout. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV: Retombés**

Contrairement à la veille où il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour atterrir, ce fut ce matin la première pensée qui vint la réveiller. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ses cheveux -pour une obscure raison*- étaient moins ébouriffés après avoir séché sur un oreiller. Cela ne lui changea pas les idées longtemps. La lueur tamisée d'un chandelier agressait ses yeux tandis que s'imprimait sur ces derniers l'image de leur chambre. Un bruit agaçant d'eau, d'affaires déplacées et de sortilèges de séchages rapides retentissait dans la pièce malgré le silence des premières levées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des rires commencèrent à raisonner dans les couloirs et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'échapper du lit. Une fois ses pantoufles enfilées, elle se dirigea vers les douches, ses affaires sous le bras.

Amy, prise entre les bruits, la lumière et sa vessie, luttait pour ne pas abdiquer. Ses draps la prirent en otage encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne capitule. Se tirant de ses couvertures, ses yeux s'habituèrent avec peine à la lumière ambiante. À la fenêtre, elle vit l'aube percer au travers des montages, il devait être dans les sept heures du matin. Un rapide coup d'œil ne lui apprit qu'elle ne se trompait que d'une poignée de minutes. Elle était un peu en retard mais elle prit son temps pour se préparer et avant toute chose, aller aux toilettes.

Il existait différents comportements à respecter lorsqu'on réside dans un interna. Cela dépendait toujours du dortoir en question mais globalement, il y en avait une règle d'or à observer lorsque l'on se rendait au cabinet la nuit ou le matin.

Discrétion, oblige. On ne se parle pas et on baisse la tête -un peu comme des gnous au bord d'un point d'eau infesté de crocodile**. La nuit, on évitait le vacarme pour protéger le sommeil d'autrui et le matin, pour se protéger de la mauvaise humeur matinal des autres.

Aujourd'hui, Amy avait l'impression que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Lorsque l'on se nommait Amy Potter c'était une chose courante. On la dévisageait souvent, surtout son front à vrai dire. Mais cette sensation-ci, elle ne l'avait ressenti que dans des situations bien particulières. En première année lorsqu'elle avait fait perdre à sa maison cinquante points d'un coup, en seconde année quand tout le château était alors persuadé qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard, en quatrième année après que son nom fut sorti de la coupe de feu et en cinquième année alors que le ministère la faisait passer pour une cinglée.

À force, elle avait acquis une certaine forme de paranoïa. Personne ne pouvait être au courant mais c'était comme s'ils le savaient. Des murmures imaginaires se perdaient vers ses oreilles alors qu'elle arrivait aux sanitaires -qui comme toutes les toilettes collectives n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une rangée de cabine d'un côté et de robinet de l'autre.

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps de s'habiller, de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et sur ses dents*** et après avoir rempli son sac à la va-vite, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ron. Celui-ci arriva un peu plus tard, la marque de son oreiller toujours présente sur une joue, en marmonnant qu'il s'était rendormi.

Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle en silence. Amy était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse lorsque le brouhaha diminua légèrement pour saluer son entrée. Elle y était habituée bien sur, chaque fois que son nom revenait dans le top trois des bruits de couloir, elle se retrouvait au centre de l'attention -pour changer. La dernière datait d'il y a seulement un jour et elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de quoi il s'agissait mais cela ne pouvait être que ça. Puisque rien ne c'était passé depuis.

La jeune fille tint bon encore dix minutes, le temps de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, d'en boire la moitié et de grimacer lorsque celui-ci se mélangea au goût de dentifrice sur ces gencives. Jusque-là, c'était une matinée normale. Ensuite, elle lui lança un regard et tout bascula.

Une tornade de regret et de reproche emporta ce qui restait de sa personne. Lentement Amy se détourna, un regard sombre braqué dans son dos. Une voix hurlait en elle à tel point que ses oreilles fermèrent momentanément boutique. Ses yeux captèrent un bol de céréales et s'y accrochèrent un moment. Le sol venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds alors que tombait la sentence, s'abattant sans pitié sur elle. Des ombres noires franchissaient sa vision périphérique, encore moins perceptible que des fantômes. Elle se noyait sous les accusations et les regards mauvaise que lui lancèrent ces esprits

-T'essaie de lancer un _accio_ sans ta baguette? Fit une voix à ses côtés.

De retour dans la réalité, Amy lâcha le bol de regard pour tourner les yeux vers Ron, qui n'avait cessé de manger que pour poser sa question. Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit et aux vues des poches sous ses yeux, son meilleur ami ne chercha pas plus loin. Hermione glissa subtilement quelques bouts de bacon dans son assiette. La jeune fille joua distraitement avec tout en ignorant soigneusement l'homme en noir assis à la table des professeurs.

La journée passa ainsi sans qu'Amy ne cesse un seul instant de penser à ce qui ne c'était _pas_ passé hier soir et elle insistait sur l'italique -ce qui témoignait chez elle un certain dérangement, seuls les gens dérangés pensaient en italique. Par miracle, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas cours avec lui.

Après un petit déjeuner léger, une partie des sixièmes années se rendit vers la salle de classe au premier sous-sol. Une fois tous installés et abreuvés des badinages du professeur Slughorn, ils purent commencer leurs préparations. Là, Amy trouva quelques réconforts grâce à l'aide du prince de sang-mêlé. Les regards noirs d'Hermione, ceux amusés de Ron et les admiratifs du maître des potions lui offrirent une maigre mais néanmoins précieuse distraction.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron et elle quittaient la bibliothèque, de nouveaux livres sous les bras et leurs devoirs roulés dans leurs sacs. La survivante avait emprunté davantage de grimoire que son ami pour se préparer au prochain cours de l'AD, qu'elle avait souhaité poursuivre bon-gré mal gré.

Devant la victoire à la bataille du ministère, et comme aucun élève n'était mort ou blessé, la jeune fille s'était sentie étrangement fière. Ses leçons avaient porté leurs fruits et il aurait été dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La guerre se préparait dehors, apprendre aux élèves comment se défendre -ou au moins ne pas mourir- ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Après avoir longuement insisté auprès du directeur, la survivante avait obtenu son accord à la condition expresse qu'on en change le nom. L'Armée de Dumbledore avait ainsi été rebaptisé sobrement « Club de Duel ».

Amy, au vu du nombre croissant d'élève souhaitant assister à ses cours, avait revisité sa méthode. Elle ne pondait plus le sujet de la réunion dix minutes avant son début. Son enseignement était payant, beaucoup d'élèves désiraient apprendre et le faisaient vite. Seul bémol, préparer ses leçons était dangereusement chronophage.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'attablèrent face à Hermione qui les attendait déjà, un bouquin à la main. Le trio échangea de brèves nouvelles tout en mangeant. Certains élèves terminaient leurs devoirs pour le rendre moins d'une heure plus tard, dont Amy et Ron. Leur meilleure amie les fixait d'un œil désapprobateur tout en relisant pour la cinquième fois son propre parchemin -pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun détail.

Dans l'après-midi, elle assista au cours de sortilège avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils prirent un goûter dans les cuisines en compagnie de Dobby et un Kreature de mauvais poile -pour changer. Tandis qu'Hermione et Neville allaient préparer la salle sur demande pour la leçon de ce soir, Ron, sa sœur et elle filèrent au terrain de Quidditch. Un peu plus tard, une fois leur dîner avalé, ils se retrouvèrent au septième étage. Ce soir, Amy comptait leur apprendre à se battre en duel.

Attention, elle ne parlait pas d'un duel à grand renfort de salue et de politesse, expliqua-t-elle à son auditoire. Pas cette parodie de bagarre, dame, non. La vraie bataille, celle ou on lutte pour rester en vie, où chaque action repose sur la chance. L'instant où votre corps exploite des ressources qu'il n'a pas en empruntant à vos muscles. Le genre de crédit que l'on paye par une longe nuit en compagnie de madame Pomfresh.

Là, points de bavardages futiles, sauf pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Il fallait être rapide, agile et avoir le cul sacrément bordé de nouille pour s'en sortir. Toutes les fois où l'élue s'était retrouvée dans pareils pétrins, sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un cheveu et elle en devait une paire à madame chance.

«Bien alors, sortez tous vos baguettes, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour contempler la foule qui l'encerclait.»

Ses quatre compères l'aidèrent à mettre en place la pièce. Lentement, la grande salle se changea en un vaste terrain à ciel ouvert. La voûte céleste au-dessus d'eux s'illuminait de millier d'étoiles, engendrant en ces lieux des ombres inquiétantes. Cela ressemblait à une forêt de chênes clairsemée qui aurait poussé dans une pièce abandonnée et privé de toiture. Un cercle de menhir les entourait et en son centre brûlait un grand feu. Quelques monticules rocheux et autres bouquet de buisson offraient autant de cachette pour la bataille qui se préparait. Amy posa la pointe de sa baguette sous sa gorge et déclara:

«Maintenant on va faire un petit exercice pratique sous la forme d'un jeu. Le gagnant remporte le droit de choisir la prochaine leçon. Les règles sont simples, vous avez le droit à trois sortilèges: désarmement, pétrification, et confusion qui représenteront chacun un impardonnable. Lorsque vous êtes pétrifié, vous êtes hors-jeu. Le dernier debout l'emporte. À mon signal, partez. »

Le chaos s'empara des lieux lorsque se rencontrèrent la poudre d'obscurité d'Amy et la vingtaine de sortilège qui fusèrent en même temps. Les plus malins, ceux qui avaient déjà vécu la situation d'un combat réel, avaient déjà choisi leurs cibles et bien entendu, ils avaient tous voulu supprimer les plus dangereux en premier -et parce qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux, ils avaient esquivé. Ainsi, les bleues et les plus jeunes, qui étaient restés trop longtemps pantois devant la rapidité de l'action, ne tardèrent pas à se prendre un sort perdu.

Pour compléter le tableau, certains s'étaient jetés à terre lorsque d'autres avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous sans demander leurs restes. Une dizaine de corps jonchaient déjà l'espace dégagé au centre de la pièce. Amy s'était prise quatre sortilèges en même temps ou du moins se les aurait pris si elle n'avait pas plongé de coté au dernier instant.

Ses amis n'allaient pas lui rendre la tâche facile, mais on ne la surnommait pas la survivante pour rien. À présent vêtue de sa cape, elle s'amusait à lancer des sorts en rafale, cavalant en tous sens. Une première année encore debout se prit une gerbe d'étincelles rouges dans le dos alors qu'Hermione sautait derrière un buisson et que Luna et Ginny s'étaient entraidées pour monter dans un arbre et balancer des sorts au hasard.

Colin tournait à présent en rond au centre du terrain, en agitant les bras dans un silence gênant. Ceux encore en état de combattre s'étaient désormais. planqués. Le jeune photographe ensorcelé se fit faucher d'un sort qui -Neville s'en rendit compte un peu tard- révéla la position du tireur. Trois sorts fusèrent dans sa direction et le dernier, lancé une demi-seconde plus tard par Luna, le toucha. Il bascula au sol juste avant qu'un dernier maléfice n'atteigne la Serdaigle -que Dean avait eu le temps de repérer entre-temps. Ginny, qui avait voulu amortir la chute de sa meilleure amie -elles étaient toujours dans un arbre-, ne trouva personne pour en faire de même lorsque son frère la mit KO.

Une nouvelle rixe se déclencha et la scène fit baigner de lumières multicolores. Deux troisième année de Pouflsouflfe tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, assommés. Amy toujours invisible, mit hors d'état de nuire une cinquième année alors que Ron et Hermione s'affrontaient depuis leurs cachettes. Un bouclier sauva de justesse cette dernière qui s'était fait prendre à revers par Seamus.

«Ce n'est pas juste, ils utilisent d'autres sorts, fit une petite voix que la Gryffondor ne reconnut pas.

-Les Mangemorts ne s'embarrasseront pas non plus de ce genre de détail, répliqua-t-elle tout de même après avoir évité l'assaut d'une septième année.»

Elle changea de position, effectua un saut en arrière juste assez haut pour se faire chatouiller les pieds par un maléfice du saucisson. Un rire triomphant résonna lorsque dans le feu de l'action, Amy marcha sur sa cape et fut donc à découvert. Elle para tout éventuelle attaque en s'entourant d'un charme du bouclier.

Elle se roula à terre tout en expédiant un sort de confusion vers une fillette qui se retourna et envoya un sortilège au garçon derrière elle. La survivante eut tout juste le temps de se relever, et de flanquer une droite dans le foie de son meilleur ami, qu'une brusque chaleur fit roussir plusieurs de ces mèches. Elle se redressa pour voir Ron tombé en avant, révélant sa meilleure amie qui fonçait vers elle.

Amy chercha à tendre le bras dans un mouvement de poignet difficile mais son amie fut plus rapide et d'un geste brusque, elle abattit sa main d'un geste sec sur celle de la survivante qui en lâcha sa baguette. Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent sur quelques mètres, désarmée, s'agrippant mutuellement les bras pour empêcher l'autre de lui acheminer son poing dans la figure sans douceur.

Épuisées, les guerrières signèrent l'amnistie avec consentement mutuel des deux partis. Elles se relevèrent, trempées et souriantes avant de venir en aide aux autres. Bientôt les quarante élèves présents et sales les observèrent.

«Bien, alors puisque Hermione est resté debout aussi longtemps que moi, c'est à elle de choisir la prochaine leçon, déclara Amy en faisant du même coup grimacer la moitié de la salle.

-Les premiers soins à donner après une bataille, fit la jeune femme qui se massait un bras douloureux, ce qui déclencha une hilarité générale.

-Comme devoir, vous apporterez une trousse de secours. On se revoit la semaine prochaine et n'oublie pas, si vous avez été pétrifié, dehors vous seriez mort. Bonne nuit à tous, acheva Amy.»

L'attroupement se dissipa rapidement, prêt à jurer que c'était le meilleur cour auquel ils n'avaient jamais participé et la jeune femme ne doutait plus de voir arriver la semaine prochaine une dizaine de nouveaux visages. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que les quatre Gryffondor de sixième année. Les membres de l'AD n'étaient plus tenus de partir par petits groupes depuis la fin du règne d'ombrage, ils disposaient à présent d'un laissez-passer signé par le directeur. Elle devrait peut-être songer à diviser en deux groupes, mais dans ce cas, il lui fallait faire une séance supplémentaire chaque semaine et elle était épuisée lorsque cela tombait sur un jour d'entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle fit part de ses pensées à ses amis et Hermione trouva rapidement la solution: elle s'occuperait du deuxième groupe, secondé de Ron. Amy s'en voulut de leur déléguer ses responsabilités, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour poursuivre l'AD. Après dix minutes passées à la rassurer et à jurer que ça ne les dérangeait pas, ils obtinrent gain de cause. Leur groupe fatigué et courbaturé se dirigea vers leur tour en bavardant. Une fois douché, ils regagnèrent leurs lits avec satisfaction.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'Amy ressentit un grand vide en elle. Ses pensées dérivèrent dangereusement vers une chute d'eau nommée Snape. Elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Presque.

 _*Allez savoir pourquoi, certaines tignasses étaient ainsi. Leurs propriétaires avaient beau penser connaître leurs cheveux qu'apparaissait soudainement une mèche qui frisait sans raison, une à la couleur trop claire, ou ébouriffés comme jamais. Amy cumulait certains jours ses trois problèmes._

 _** Ceux et celles qui auront saisi la référence gagneront un cookie._

 _***En prenant soin de ne pas intervertir les deux au risque d'avoir des cheveux dans la bouche et du dentifrice sur la tête._

* * *

 _ **La journée post «J'ai fait une bêtise colossale» donc. La semaine prochaine, on repart du côté de Snape. En attendant vous pouvez me laisser vos avis, cela me fait toujours plaisir -en plus de diminuer ma flemme dès que je dois corriger un chapitre.**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine!**_


	6. Chapitre V: Écho

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Devinez qui a fait de l'avance dans la correction de l'histoire? J'essayerais désormais de corriger au moins deux chapitres chaque week-end -j'ai des horaires de travail peu pratiques, mais bref je raconte ma vie. Un immense merci pour vos reviews -j'ai enfin trouvé comment on répond, oui je suis un boulet. Ce chapitre fait écho -d'où le nom, ahah- aux deux chapitres précédents mais du point de vue de ce cher professeur Snape.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre V** **: Écho**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bordel? Avait-il perdu l'esprit. S'était-il fait ensorceler? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer sincèrement, auquel cas il préférait se jeter immédiatement du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait...avec Potter.

Le mot resta un suspend dans sa tête, le temps qu'il trouve un verbe approprié. Il n'avait _certainement_ * pas fait l'amour avec Potter, cela recueillait au moins un sentiment qu'il n'était pas prés de ressentir pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas non plus couché ensemble, cela semblait trop doux comme expression. Baiser lui paraissait trop vulgaire et acoquiner un brin désuet. Finalement lorsqu'il fut à court de synonyme, il opta pour ne pas mettre de mot là-dessus.

Ça ne c'était de toute façon jamais passé. On ne pouvait pas nommer ce qui n'avait jamais existé -enfaîte si, c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne voulait pas définir cette soirée. Baptisé ses événements leur conféreraient une réalité inacceptable à ses yeux.

Comment avait-il pu? La question mourut sur ses lèvres. Il captait encore par intermittence l'odeur de son parfum. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le secouer un peu. Il se leva, s'observa, remit de l'ordre dans ses robes -qu'il avait mal reboutonné- et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle. Son bureau -et Snape du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas l'appeler scène de crime- semblait étrangement le narguer, ce qui était effectivement curieux pour un objet dépourvu de visage.

Un flacon avait roulé sur une petite distance avant de s'écraser au sol en une tâche verdâtre parsemée d'éclats de verre. Quelques parchemins l'avaient suivi dans sa désertion pour se planquer sous le meuble. Là où s'entassait habituellement une pille de devoirs, rangés et tous plus médiocres les uns que les autres, ne restait qu'un tas désordonné de papier maculé d'encre rouge et noire. Au sommet de celle-ci, aplati et pitoyable, la dissertation d'une élève de troisième année qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher était à présent illisible.

Severus s'approcha pour lire à l'envers le nom inscrit en haut à droite. Il se souvint brièvement d'une petite brune de sa maison, discrète et globalement dans la moyenne. Bon, il n'irait de toute façon pas jusqu'à avouer avoir ruiné le devoir d'une de ses élèves par inadvertance ** -c'était de toute façon la faute à Potter qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire attention à où elle m'était ses fess... Merde pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça?

Après avoir tenté un sort pour arranger les choses, juré, retenté puis échoué à nouveau, il réduit le parchemin en cendres. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rendu où au pire, lui lancer un regard noir pour faire taire ses questions lorsqu'il rendrait les autres copies. Tout en effaçant les preuves, il examina une fois de plus la pièce. Quelque chose avait échappé à sa vigilance. Des années d'espionnages pour le compte de deux camps différents lui avaient appris à ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il se frappa le front.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas _oublietté_? Il avait sa baguette en main, il la tenait à sa merci -ne pas penser à des trucs salaces, ne pas pen...merde- elle n'aurait pas dû repartir d'ici avec toute sa mémoire. Après réflexion, Potter avait eu la même réaction que lui, même s'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à la désarmer, cela prouvait bien ses intentions. Elle avait beau être stupide, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à raconter les événements de ce soir. La sale gamine avait au moins autant intérêt à que tout ceci ne reste secret que lui.

Non, il ne devait pas craindre quelque chose de sa part. Il ne prétendait pas la connaître parfaitement mais il avait une bonne idée de comme elle fonctionnait, c'était une Potter après tout. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, s'était mise dans les ennuis et allait maintenant prier pour qu'il n'y est pas de retombé. L'idiote. Une grimace tordit ses traits lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire la même chose. Au moins était-il sûr que personne ne serait au courant.

Dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été compliqué de faire comme il l'avait fait pour le devoir de cette troisième année. Réduire Potter en cendres n'aurait pas été en problème mais faire les gros yeux à Dumbledore pour ne pas entendre ses questions risquait d'être plus difficile. Enfin il pourrait toujours nier mais réflexion faite, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. En cas de problème, Snape pourrait toujours prouver que c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus mais cela démontrerait également qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Une fois ses affaires rangées et sous clés*** dans leur tiroir, son bureau en ordre et la salle de classe propre, il souffla les chandelles dans coup de baguette. Il avait hésité à mettre le feu à la pièce mais ses appartements n'étant pas très loin, il avait freiné ses envies pyromane. Le manque de sommeil l'avait également fait chercher une fenêtre à ouvrir pour dégager le parfum de la foutue gryffondor avant de se rappeler qu'il était au sous-sol. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Le directeur des serpentards n'avait pas fait dix mètres dans le sombre couloir qu'il aperçut la lueur crasseuse et familière d'une lampe à huile. Il soupira, s'observa discrètement pour vérifier une ultime fois qu'il n'allait pas se trahir bêtement, et s'avança vers l'ombre difforme qui avançait vers lui.

L'homme parlait à son chat qui serpentait entre ses jambes sans jamais le gêner, comme s'il était né avec un félin qui lui gravitait autour. Il ne l'avait pas encore repéré, silhouette noire au milieu des ténèbres des cachots.

«Bonsoir Argus.»

Le concierge sursauta, mu par la terreur millénaire de se faire agresser dans une ruelle par un être à la peau pâle et vêtu de noir – et qui ne vous invitent jamais à prendre à coup, du moins pas comme vous l'entendiez. Il manqua de faire tomber sa lampe mais la rattrapa de justesse avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Parce qu'il était très à cheval sur le règlement et la politesse, le cracmol répondit tout de même:

«Bonsoir professeur.

-Ce n'est pas à votre tour de surveiller les cachots et le premier étage cette nuit, je me trompe? Demanda le maître des potions en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

-Je vous cherchais, fit l'homme qui lui aussi savait que le directeur des serpentards s'en doutait déjà.

-Vous m'avez trouvé, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois?

-J'ai surpris Potter à roder dans les couloirs, elle m'a assuré qu'elle sortait de retenue avec vous.

Snape marqua un temps avant de répondre, son cerveau ayant momentanément disparu en entendant le nom de la gryffondor. Une petite voix avait répondu dans sa tête «tiens donc, moi je l'ai surpris allongé sur mon bureau, comme quoi.», il se ressaisit pour articuler:

«Vraiment, quand cela?

-Vingt minutes, répondit l'homme après avoir sorti un carnet où il consignait à la lettre toutes ses rencontres nocturnes avec noms, lieux et heures -une occupation somme toute normale pour quelqu'un comme lui.

-Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de commettre quoi que ce soit, Argus. Je venais de la laisser partir, dit-il difficilement -premièrement car ce n'était pas évident d'imaginer Potter faire autre chose qu'enfreindre le règlement et ensuite car il n'avait lui-même pas pris la peine d'observer l'heure.

Rusard s'éloigna après un bref salut, sa chatte naviguant toujours entre ses chaussures. Snape fit de même dans la direction opposée, épuisé. Les minutes qu'il prit pour regagner ses appartements, se doucher et se mettre au lit lui apparurent comme des heures. Un dernier coup de baguette pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain -s'il y en avait un- et il s'échoua dans son lit, endormi avant même d'avoir touché le matelas.

Il eut effectivement un lendemain. Les fenêtres enchantées affichèrent doucement une aube naissante dans un paysage de montagnes, la faible lueur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Enrobé dans la chaleur de ses draps, il n'osait plus bouger. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aussi bien dormis? Appréciant encore quelques secondes la douceur de son lit, Severus s'en échappa prudemment.

Glissant à regret au bord du sommier aux parures à peine dérangées, il se mit assit en étouffant un bâillement d'une main. Ses pantoufles aux pieds et d'une humeur curieusement bonne, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour y traîner plus de temps que nécessaire sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une fois habillé de ses éternelles robes noires, Snape quitta ses appartements.

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, il ne retira qu'un point à Gryffondor, un vrai record depuis plus de dix ans. Dans un tournoiement de cape, Severus Snape passa la porte accompagné du léger silence et de la baisse d'activité chez les élèves -de rigueur lorsque le professeur tant redouté arrivait. Le directeur des serpentards salua les membres de sa maison en longeant leur table avant de faire de même avec ses collègues. Il prit place au côté de Minerva et Dumbledore qui l'observaient avec étonnement. Il se servit une tasse de thé qu'il sirota tranquillement sous l'œil curieux de ses aînés.

«Severus, vous souriez? Demanda la sous-directrice.

-Ça ne m'est pas interdit il me semble, répondit-il tranquillement en beurrant une tartine. »

Albus le regardait, ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur de métamorphose n'insista pas en voyant la mine de son supérieur. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur la table de ses lionceaux. Le directeur fit de même et reposa son attention sur son magazine. Severus déjeuna tranquillement jusqu'à l'intervention de la préfète des serpentards. Elle lui fit un rapport comme il les aimait, bref mais complets, sur des quatrièmes années repérées hors des dortoirs la veille. Il écouta d'une oreille la jeune fille tout en observant d'un œil la tête blonde aux cernes noirs assit à la table un peu plus loin. Il devrait avoir une conversation avec Malefoy au plus vite.

«Très bien miss Parkinson, vous pouvez aller retrouver vos camarades, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut fini.»

Il retourna à son assiette, des picotements dans la nuque. Il tint bon encore environ trois secondes avant de lever les yeux vers la paire de lunettes rondes qui le fixait. Des perles vertes se détournèrent au moment où il les aperçut. Un rideau de boucle noire lui masquait à présent le visage de Potter.

Quelque chose dans son esprit entourait la silhouette de la jeune fille en rouge tout en hurlant pour lui faire remarquer quelque chose. Il l'ignora superbement. Ses tartines et son thé terminés, il se leva, se fit intercepter à trois reprises par ses élèves venue au choix lui rendre un devoir en retard, lui poser une question ou lui demander une autorisation. Trente minutes plus tard, il entrait dans sa salle de classe sous le regard terrifié d'une trentaine de première années.

La matinée passa ainsi, dans la peur et les bourdes habituelles des plus impressionnable et des moins attentifs. Il en avait rêvé toute sa vie, une cour sans chaudron qui explose. Le problème n'était pas tellement les chaudrons que les élèves de l'autre côté - à défaut de supprimer les seconds, il avait retiré les premiers. C'était tout de même agréable d'enseigner ce que l'on appréciait -il aimait beaucoup les potions mais les élèves avaient une manière récurrente de détruire son amour pour cette matière. La défense contre les forces du mal avait toujours été une cour populaire à Poudlard, à défaut d'avoir des professeurs compétents.

Severus sortait de la grande salle après avoir mangé sur le pouce tout en corrigeant des copies en retard. Être un agent double -enfin triple puisqu'il faisait semblant de faire semblant de travailler pour Dumbledore- demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie et si son cerveau n'était pas persuadé d'être déjà mort, il aurait certainement fait une dépression depuis longtemps. Chose assez commune dans sa branche, enfin quand on ne mourrait pas dans l'exercice de ses fonctions comme par exemple Quirrel, le faux Maugret, Bins et prochainement le directeur. On pouvait ajouter également à cette liste Lockart qui bien que vivant, était dans un état de mort cérébrale assez avancé -mais Severus soupçonnait que ce fût déjà le cas avant son année « d'enseignement ».

L'après-midi succéda au matin qui elle-même abdiqua au soir. Le dos douloureux, Snape se leva de la table des enseignants, expédia deux trois consignes à ses préfets et regagna ses appartements. Merci Merlin, il n'avait pas de retenue à surveiller ni de ronde à faire ce soir. Il allait pouvoir se détendre quelques heures -en espérant que ni Dumbledore ni le seigneur de ténèbres ne l'appel. Il avait vraiment une emploie du temps trop complet.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, ses yeux captèrent un groupe d'élèves gloussant, affichant chacun une excitation exaspérante et un curieux badge sur leur cape. Le directeur des serpentards leur lança un regard noir qui les fit taire dans la seconde. Il trouvait stupide et inutile l'idée d'avoir laissé Potter poursuivre leur parodie de résistance -rien qu'une bande de gamins menés par une imbécile. À présent, les membres du rebaptisé étrangement club de duel -alors qu'on y apprenait visiblement par les règles de l'affrontement civilisé entre gentilshommes- circulaient librement dans les couloirs, leurs passes signés en main.

Severus avait repéré quelques élèves de sa propre maison parmi eux, ce qui l'avait beaucoup surpris. Les mêmes qui, six mois plus tôt, pleuraient en observant leurs cicatrices laissées par Ombrage observaient à présent celle gagné au club avec fierté. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était la manière de voir les choses. Des enfants se préparaient à subir une guerre, de terrifiés ils étaient devenus confiants. Il n'aurait su dire si Potter avait une idée du pouvoir qu'était le sien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle devenait un symbole, un espoir, une personne à suivre.

Laissant de coté ses réflexions, Snape passa la porte de ses appartements. Il occupa quelques heures de temps libre bien agréable à lire un vieux grimoire tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Lorsque la pendule de l'entrée sonna dix coups, il alla se coucher.

Planqué sous ses couvertures comme une ultime barrière brandit devant ses problèmes, il n'était pas loin de sombrer lorsqu'une unique pensé jailli dans son esprit: Potter.

 _*Il faut se méfier des gens qui pensent en italique._

 _**Après avoir ruiné sa carrière à cause d'une élève -et pas par inadvertance cette fois._

 _***Et à grand renfort de sortilège, ses élèves étaient idiots mais très malins dès qu'il s'agissait de chaparder dans des tiroirs verrouillés._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour la journée de Severus. Dans le chapitre suivant: de la tentation et des techniques de drague très nulles seront au rendez-vous -et j'espère que vous aussi du coup.**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!**_


	7. Chapitre VI: Ordalie

_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

 _ **En retard, en retard, je suis toujours en retard! Pour me faire pardonner : une scène torride, alors heureux(se)? Je vous passe les détails mais le site à eut un bug et il m'a fallu réécrire ce chapitre de tête, il est donc un peu différent de l'original. Aujourd'hui, Amy va nous apprendre comment chasser le serpent sans s'en mordre les doigts -ou pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Ordalie**

Tant-pis, elle n'en pouvait plus. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse soirée sans qu'aucun indice ne vienne en témoigner. Rien n'avait changé et, pour une raison obscure, elle en était vraiment frustrée. Elle n'aurait pas dû et pourtant elle désirait par-dessus tout recommencer et approfondir cette expérience. Son corps réagissait chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle allait finir par lui sauter dessus.

Comment et pourquoi elle se sentait irrémédiablement aimantée vers lui, elle ne savait pas. Amy avait l'habitude des choses étranges et inexpliquées, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas se focaliser sur ses questions.

La situation était simple, enfantine. Même un Q.I équivalant à celui de Crabbe et Goyle aurait compris l'affaire. Ils avaient tous les deux envies l'un de l'autre. Voilà, aussi simple que cela. Ce qui compliquait un poil les choses, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour: leur statut d'élève et professeur, la différence d'âge, le règlement, leurs antécédents et une flopée d'autres menus détails.

À cet instant, Amy ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Lorsqu'un chasseur repère sont dînés, il ne s'embarrasse pas de l'avenir, il fonce simplement -même si cette technique ne permet pas de survivre à la sélection naturelle. Elle avait faim et n'était pas disposée à se poser des questions sur le caractère potentiellement vénéneux de sa victime.

Il avait de toute façon accepté de le faire une première fois, ce n'était pas une fois de plus qui allait déranger. Amy partait souvent du principe qu'une fois ses vêtements mouillés, se jeter complètement à l'eau n'était plus un problème**. Elle l'aurait coûte que coûte!

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens et attendu telle une lionne en embuscade derrière les hautes-herbes. Il lui fallut seulement cinq minutes pour capter son regard. Sa proie marchait dans sa direction sans se douter du danger.

«Un problème, Potter?»

Elle baissa doucement les yeux, assurée qu'il suivrait son regard, et se mit à contempler ce bureau. Lorsque leurs pupilles se croisèrent à nouveau, elle sourit légèrement en répondant:

«Non monsieur»

Amy ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait un véritable don de manipulation. Son manège fonctionnait mieux que ce qu'elle espérait. Il avait suffi d'une petite pierre pour que se déclenche l'avalanche. Bientôt, un genre de sixième sens l'informait régulièrement qu'il l'observait. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour lui sourire. Le laisser mariner dans l'espoir qu'elle le regarde à nouveau l'amusa grandement -à sa plus grande horreur.

Prête à commettre son prochain crime, la jeune femme d'apparence inoffensive attendait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Comme au coin d'une ruelle avec un couteau dans une main, elle se tenait parée à sauter sur la silhouette qui s'approchait sans prudence. Il était temps de lui porter le coup de grâce. Amy attrapa son regard et se concentra pour le faire plonger dans l'abîme de ses yeux verts.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer furtivement dans son esprit, elle laissa son imagination tisser une toile dans laquelle il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Un sourire torve naquit sur ses traits une seconde avant qu'ils ne basculent tous deux vers le savant mélange de souvenir et de fantasmes qu'elle lui réservait.

La pièce semblait tourné autour d'eux, si pièce il y avait ; les couleurs paraissaient à la fois estompées et saturées -ce qui était donc contre toute logique, fatiguant et apaisant. Les sons étaient amortis, les contours flous et l'éclairage étrange. En clair, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Un observateur extérieur aurait néanmoins noté que deux taches floues se tenaient environ au centre de la pièce.

Il existait une théorie au sein de la communauté sorcière que des gens payés pour faire des études compliquées avaient mise au point après de longues années de recherches. Elle tenait à peu de chose près ces propos : un souvenir, même s'il provient d'une seule et même personne, ne sera pas forcément interprété de la même façon par ceux qui le visionneront. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi on n'utilisait que peu de Pensine lors de procès, puisque même les souvenirs étaient teintés d'émotions et donc, trop peu objectif. En plus de cela, bien qu'il était difficile de modifier parfaitement un souvenir réel, il était en revanche très simple d'en inventer un de toutes pièces. Un peu d'imagination suffisait à créer de faux événements, certes peu réalistes et qui ne tromperaient aucun expert, mais suffisamment convaincant pour troubler l'esprit.

Et celui qu'Amy s'apprêtait à troubler l'était déjà au-delà de toute mesure. Après avoir capturé son regard pour l'entraîner dans cette mascarade savamment organisée, la jeune fille comptait bien lui montrer l'étendue de son imagination pour le moins fertile.

En metteuse en scène de cette brève comédie, elle ne prit pas la peine de se concentrer sur le décor, tout passerait par le jeu de son unique et principale actrice -elle-même. Son unique publique se tenait assis sur un fauteuil à l'aspect plutôt quelconque, attentif et tendu. Elle avait intérêt à soigner sa prestation. Une chance, il n'y avait ni dialogue ni chanson dans cette scène. Le rideau se leva.

L'homme cloué dans son siège ne pu qu'observer le spectacle qui commençait devant lui. Ses bras et ses jambes devaient être -métaphoriquement parlant- sortit se fumer une clope dehors il n'arrivait plus à les bouger. Il leva les yeux, affalé dans son siège. Dans ce brouillard invisible qui distordait le décor à la manière de l'air chaud d'un sauna, il visualisa soudainement une silhouette.

Le budget scénographie avait du basculer dans celui des costumes et accessoires. Une jeune femme sublime venait d'apparaître dans la brume qui les entouraient. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'à la normale mais c'était à cause de ses chaussures comprit-il un peu plus tard. Il était certain -et il avait une mémoire excellente- de ne jamais avoir vu Potter n talon aiguille. Même lors du bal de noël il y a deux ans, elle avait porté de simple ballerine. D'un autre coté, il était également sur de n'avoir jamais observé ni même songé à une Potter en talon haut et porte-jarretelles noires.

Ce surplus de lingerie fine dans la pièce rehaussa la température de quelques degré. Statufié, il l'observa s'approcher, impuissant. Ce n'était plus du tout une jeune fille que Severus avait devant les yeux, mais une vrai femme mature et décidée. Elle se pencha vers lui et sans le toucher une seule fois, passa ses mains derrière lui pour l'encadrer. Le captif ne pu qu'admirer la paires de sein rondelette qui s'étalait devant lui. Le tissus gazeux de sa nuisette le frôla tel une caresse fantomatique. Elle s'approcha davantage pour venir soupirer à son oreille. Le temps que Snape ferme les yeux, ce qui restait pour protéger la vertu de la gryffondor avait disparut. Il lui était maintenant difficile de refermer ses paupière.

Lentement, en faisant onduler ses hanches dans l'opération, elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Amy se sentait en confiance ici. Toute cette scène n'était rien de plus qu'un show et en aucune façon le reflet de la réalité ; ici tout n'était que chimère et fantasme. Les défauts de son corps, qui d'habitude la tracassaient n'existaient pas ici. Ses cheveux étaient une masse régulière et souple de boucles soyeuse, sa poitrine ronde et parfaite et ses courbes tracées par la main d'un artiste. Elle n'était plus une femme avec ses imperfections, seulement un objet de désir idéalisé.

Dans la réalité, Amy ne savait pas se contorsionner ainsi, ni dégager une attraction aussi forte, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait faire avec assurance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ici sans rougir. C'était cela l'essence même de l'illusion. Son public semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, dans une attente fascinée.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était censée débuter la chose, prendre en main se sexe tentateur devait être un bon début. Même grimée sous ses traits d'artiste de luxure, Amy n'avait encore jamais exercé et se sentait un peu moins en confiance. Par chance, son regard vert presque timide fut bien reçu lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres chaude sur son gland. Quelques instants plus tard, il prit l'initiative. S'ils n'étaient pas tous deux dans un pur scénario imaginaire, elle aurait été surprise de la violence qu'il m'y dans son acte.

De son coté, Snape mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Son bras avait bougé, il le savait et l'avait senti. Cet ordre venait directement de lui, puisqu'il se souvint très clairement avoir songé quelque chose du genre « fait-le » -et on ne discutait pas avec soi-même. Sa main avait plongé tel un serpent vers la chevelure de la femme qui se tenait devant lui dans une position suppliante. Maintenant, cette bouche qu'il avait trouvée autrefois si agaçante s'appliquait à des longs va et viens sur son membre.

La sensation ardente en lui continuait d'augmenter lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour avoir une meilleure prise. Ses doigts toujours perdus dans la douceur de ses mèches, il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Un soupir passa pour le plus bruyant des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Le public était comblé, elle le savait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à nouveau présent dans la salle de classe en compagnie des autres élèves, elle le vit s'asseoir promptement et ne plus se relever avant au moins une heure. Amy sourit ; elle avait gagné.

Une heure plus tard, le temps que son érection ne se dissipe, Snape réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir bien malgré lui -s'il y avait songé avant, son érection ne serait jamais parti. La petite garce! Elle l'avait piégé. Comment une élève si médiocre en Occlumencie un an plus tôt avait su lui faire ressentir ainsi un souvenir inventé -presque- de toutes pièces. Il l'avait jusqu'ici considéré comme dépourvu de tout don dans l'art de manier l'esprit -voir dans l'art d'en avoir simplement un. Ses capacités lamentables en la matière l'avait poussé à se croire seul maître de ce terrain de jeu mental.

Peut-être, et il insistait bien là-dessus, que Potter était de celle qui ne pouvait pas simplement bloquer naturellement une intrusion comme lui le faisait mais devait simplement détourner l'attention. Amener le visiteur indésirable à voir ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il croie. Ce n'était pas impossible mais avec cette fichue gamine, on n'était jamais sur de rien. Potter était peut-être capable de bien mieux lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur quelque chose -et il était à la fois dégoûté et honoré d'être la chose en question.

Elle lui avait tendu un piège, l'avait capturé et mis à l'épreuve par surprise si bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de résister. Il avait -lui qui maîtrisait parfaitement chaque tressautement de sa personne- cédé à ses instincts les plus viles. Severus Snape s'était laissé aller alors qu'il avait juré de ne plus jamais agir sans réfléchir. On détenait peut-être là une explication quant à sa haine des Potter. Lui qui se privait sans cesse de spontanéité était peu être un peu trop frustré de les voir agir sous leur première impulsion.

La chasseuse en elle avait fait preuve d'une grande patience, d'une précision chirurgicale et d'un sang froid que son professeur ne lui connaissait pas. Lui qui se jugeait maître en la matière de découvrir rapidement la nature des gens était très souvent surpris par la jeune femme -raison de plus pour la détester.

Elle avait attendu qu'il baisse sa vigilance avant d'engager la poursuite. À bien y réfléchir, il trouvait surprenant qu'ils aient tous les deux tenu deux semaines entières avant de céder. Elle l'avait coursé jusqu'à l'acculer complètement, à cet instant il se savait déjà fichu. La vile tentatrice. La succube, la, la...

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Il était effectivement foutu. La jeune femme lui avait fait avouer ses pires fantasmes et le condamnait d'ores et déjà à la perpétuité. Une peine qui, si elle s'avérait à la fois plaisante et cauchemardesque, avait au moins le mérite d'occulter ses autres problèmes.

Alors qu'il était tout de même un agent triple assez âgé pour se prétendre professionnel, -car il fallait démontrer rapidement une certaine efficacité pour faire carrière plus d'une journée- qu'il cumulait les statuts de professeur, membre de l'ordre et mangemort qui avaient chacun leur lot de problème, la seule chose qui l'obsédait depuis deux semaines était Potter.

C'était assez ironique. Au final tout se rapportait toujours à elle. Il sourit lorsque l'heure de cour s'acheva et qu'il la vit quitter les lieux. La lionne pensait avoir tué le serpent mais elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était faite mordre. Bientôt, le poison la consumerait totalement. Elle lui payerait très cher cet affront, il le jurait.

«Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, Potter, murmura-t-il une fois seule.»

 _*Cumulé, cela va s'en dire._

 _**Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était si souvent dans les ennuis._

* * *

 _ **Voilà ce qui se passe quand on n'a pas d'instinct de conservation. Notre héroïne joue un peu trop avec le feu. Vivement qu'elle se brûle! La semaine prochaine : prise de décision et rendez-vous pas galant.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!**_


	8. Chapitre VII: Rechute

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Petite info: je publierais à présent entre vendredi et dimanche -voire lundi en cas de problème- selon mon programme. Je remercie au passage**_ _ **Miss Lily Rogue**_ _ **qui prend la peine de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre -merci tout plein!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII:** **Rechute**

N'importe comment, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Vraiment. Il avait agi -et il était sûr qu'elle avait tablé son plan sur ce seul point- par pur réflexe. Un élève avait dans l'idée de faire une bêtise ou de se montrer insolant et aussitôt dix ans d'enseignement répondaient par automatisme « retenue Miss/Monsieur, insérez le nom du coupable ici.*»

Severus venait de se lancer un sort sur les souliers -l'équivalent de se tirer une balle dans le pied pour les sorciers. Il se savait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou sans espoir de se défiler. Rusard avait également des élèves en retenue ce soir, impossible de déléguer donc. De plus, éviter de superviser Potter serait terriblement suspect -sa passion pour emmerder cette dernière était notoire.

Il allait devoir, lui Severus Snape, surveiller la gryffondor pendent minimum deux heures et ce, sans craquer. Bien sûr, aucun problème, très facile. Il lui suffisait juste de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir Potter lui faire du rentre-dedans sans aucune subtilité et le tour était joué. Il était curieux de savoir comment il comptait l'occuper -sans contenter ni elle ni son subconscient. Copier des lignes ne semblait pas trop risqué, quoi que. La facilité avec laquelle elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds en se tenant dans la même pièce que lui relevait du pouvoir mystique.

Il pouvait toujours partir et la laisser récurer les chaudrons le temps qu'il se passe sous l'eau froide pour se calmer – c'était ça ou se jeter de la tour d'astronomie. Seulement, Potter seule dans son bureau pendant tout ce temps lui semblait une idée tout aussi dangereuse. Au sommet de cet épineux problème résidait quelque chose de bien pire : une bonne moitié de sa personne considérait justement qu'il n'y en avait pas, de problème.

Sans la profonde certitude que tout ceci ne lui apporterait rien de bon, la situation risquait de s'empirer. C'était comme foncer droit dans un mur en se disant « bah, qu'est-ce qu'on risque après tout » et le pire, c'est qu'une autre partie de lui appuyait sur l'accélérateur avec conviction**. Il était au régime sec depuis plus de temps que ne pouvait le supporter le commun des mortels et là, Potter s'offrait à lui sur un plateau. Il avait envie de mourir.

« Et pourquoi pas? » s'écria quelqu'un dans sa tête -il n'était pas sûr que ce fût réellement lui. Oui, pourquoi ne pas entrer dans son jeu, passer de proie à prédateur. Il avait déjà capitulé deux fois -le fantasme éveille qu'elle lui avait fait subir était assez réelle pour compter. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer son audace.

Il ne resterait pas passif toute sa foutue vie! Devenir Mangemort, puis espion, professeur et bientôt future meurtrier, tout cela il ne l'avait pas choisi. Il s'était sincèrement cru l'instigateur de sa vie fut un temps, jusqu'au moment de comprendre que le seul domaine où il était maître demeurait les potions. Il n'avait guère plus de décision dans sa vie que de relations sexuels -et ça lui avait franchement fait mal de l'apprendre. Chaque choix, il l'avait fait pour ou à cause d'un tiers. Voldemort l'avait convaincu de le rejoindre par de belles promesses, son amour*** pour Lily l'avait poussé à changer de camps et Dumbledore l'avait fait professeur.

Rien qu'une seule fois, il souhaitait écouter l'inconnu en loque qui avait ressurgi dans sa tête en se prétendant être son bien-être. Contre toute logique, cela paraissait la chose à faire -enfin toutes les fois où il croyait entreprendre une action l'avaient semblé aussi sur le moment mais abrégeons. Pour une fois donc, il enverrait se faire foutre la logique, ferait un doigt d'honneur au monde et claquerait la porte à la bienséance.

Snape sourit à son élève lorsqu'elle lui envoya un regard, faussement fâché de s'être faite coller. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle se détournait en rougissant. L'arroseuse arrosée.

Amy refit soudainement surface, juste à temps pour esquiver le sortilège perdu d'une élève de poufsouffle. Après réflexion, un tel jeu lors des travaux pratique n'était pas une très bonne idée -un peu comme pique-niquer à coté d'une autoroute. Ça avait été plus court que lorsqu'elle avait mené la danse mais se dit-elle, c'était sûrement à cause de la raison susnommée. Visiblement la prestation avait été un franc succès si elle devait en juger à l'humidité qui régnait entre ses jambes.

Lorsqu'elle fut remise de choc, Amy sentit un étrange sentiment s'installer en elle. Cela commença dans son ventre, se diffusant depuis ce point dans le reste de son corps comme un poison dans ses veines. Une toxine aussi néfaste qu'agréable.

Si elle s'était amusée de la fuite de sa proie lors de la traque, Amy était maintenant surprise de la voir se rebiffer. Le chaton s'était pris pour un lion et voyait à présent les crochets du serpent de trop prés. Encore un peu étourdie par la vision torride et brutale qu'elle venait de -presque- vivre, la jeune femme hésitait maintenant sur la marche à suivre. Une petite voix dans sa tête -qui se faisait de plus en plus remarquer ces temps-ci- souffla de suivre le bon sens et d'arrêter avant l'échéance. Elle n'avait qu'à stopper les machines, brûler son entreprise, balayé la cendre sous le tapis et passé ce dernier au napalm.

Mais comme à son habitude, la petite voix fut copieusement ignorée****. C'était déjà trop tard. Oups, fit l'impulsivité récidivant une fois de plus. Aïe, répondit l'observation qui voyait la tuile venir. Quoi? dit la réflexion toujours en retard. Ah bon? déclara le reste de sa personne -minoritaire dans la prise de décision. Allez vous faire foutre! hurla sa conscience folle rage de s'être à nouveau faite envoyer balader.

Amy n'était plus seulement mouillée ni dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, elle était d'ores et déjà au fond de l'abysse. Par courage ou par inconscience, elle maintenait ses yeux ouverts pour percevoir les monstres qui vivaient dans l'abîme. Qui avait dit ça déjà? À trop contempler les ténèbres, elles finissent par vous observer. La jeune femme quant à elle, par courage, stupidité ou simple résolution, était prête à admirer ses ombres cauchemardesques. En graver chaque détail qui les façonnait tel qu'elles étaient.

Une partie d'elle-même savait depuis ses onze ans, lorsque Hagrid lui avait dévoilé l'existence et la survie de Voldemort, que sa vie n'était plus une garantie. Quand face au meurtrier de ses parents, elle avait enfoncé le clou en le défiant, elle avait, quelque part, remis en jeu son statut de survivante. Depuis, chaque année, elle empochait la mise le temps qu'une autre partie ne se prépare. Son adversaire était coriace et disposé à ne pas lâcher prise avant d'avoir récupéré tous ces gains. Cinq fois qu'il perdait mais combien de temps encore avant que la chance ne tourne. Elle ne pariait pas n'importe quoi et le moindre échec lui serait fatal.

Alors quelque part, Amy s'imprégnait de cette image avant de n'avoir plus que l'obscurité de la mort à scruter. Elle n'était pas pessimiste -lorsque l'on grandissait dans un placard à balais, il valait mieux savoir positiver-, simplement réaliste. Ses chances de survie étaient maigres. Il aurait été illusoire de penser qu'elle n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait bien que Molly Weasley pour croire cela. Même Dumbledore, qui n'avait cessé de la protéger des dangers et inquiétudes qui la menaçaient, n'aurait pas espéré une telle chimère.

Ce n'était peut-être pas rassurant mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait que se débattre à travers les vents et les marées de la vie. Prise dans une tornade par hasard, elle contemplait à présent le phénomène sans en comprendre le sens. Il n'y en avait peut-être pas après tout. Ne lui restaient plus que ses yeux pour observer la scène avec abnégation -et elle avait déjà pleuré toutes ses larmes. Quitte à mourir, autant profiter du reste de ma vie songea la jeune femme après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle se concentra sur la magie qui sommeillait en elle, la fit battre à travers ses veines avant de la concentrer dans sa main. Sa baguette produisit une lueur presque aveuglante lorsqu'elle lança un maléfice parfaitement muet et brillamment exécuté. La salle se figea l'espace d'un instant, Amy souriait. Plusieurs élèves témoignèrent leur admiration et elle reçut même les compliments d'Hermione -pourtant très avare là-dessus lorsqu'il s'agissait de leçon apprise en classe. À travers les visages qui l'observaient, elle perçut le regard du seul qui n'avait pas commenté son coup d'éclat. Son sourire s'étira.

* * *

Ils se sentaient ridicules et encore, le mot était faible. On aurait dit deux adolescents se préparant pour un rencart -enfin, Amy en était effectivement une mais pas son rendez-vous de ce soir. Peu après avoir quitté la grande salle, ils s'étaient douchés, préparés et -par Merlin- peignés en prévision de ce soir. À présent, ils tentaient chacun de s'occuper en observant régulièrement leurs montres.

Amy avait emprunté un peu de maquillage à ses camarades de dortoirs sans leurs en souffler un mot, elle ne souhaitait pas attirer encore un peu plus l'attention sur elle. Aspergée de parfum -l'un des trois seuls habitants de sa trousse de toilette avec sa brosse à dents et celle à cheveux- les lèvres légèrement plus rouges, elle était même allé jusqu'à enfiler ses plus beaux sous-vêtements. La pièce de lingerie était en soi très basique, un mélange de coton et de dentelle, mais la rendait un peu plus mature -selon elle- que ses culottes et soutifs blancs de lycéenne. Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et abandonné l'idée de se faire un trait d'eye-liner, elle opta pour une touche de mascara. La griffondor avait déjà -toujours selon elle- de jolis yeux qu'elle tenait de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas trop les grimer. Ses cils lui apprirent qu'elle avait bien fait, à présent trop long, ils frôlaient le verre de ses lunettes. Elle les recula légèrement de son nez un peu à la façon qu'avait le directeur de porter les siennes -à la différence qu'elle ne voyait rien si elle tentait d'observer par-dessus.

Snape avait rasé la fine barbe qui rendait ses joues un peu rugueuses au bout de trois jours. Il avait fait -très brièvement- un effort inutile pour arranger ses cheveux, s'était regardé dans la glace, avait paniqué puis reprit contenance avant de poursuivre. Sous ses robes et sa cape noire, il avait enfilé une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon en laine noire impeccablement repassée. Après une légère hésitation, le maître des potions avait sorti un flacon poussiéreux d'un placard. Une fois la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple eau de Cologne, il s'en appliqua un soupçon -il avait l'autre semaine préparé un parfum empoisonné pour l'assassinat d'un homme politique important et gardait à présent une fiole d'antidote par précaution, ses poisons étaient réputés indétectable et lui très prudent.

À présent, ils marchaient tous les deux vers la salle où devait avoir lieu la retenue. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous galant, voir un duel très officiel. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient à présent bien stupides, propres et bien soignés alors qu'ils étaient souvent sales et négligés le reste du temps. Ils craignaient en avoir trop fait et c'était globalement le cas, le fait qu'ils furent par la suite plus occupés par eux même que par l'autre contribua à faire rapidement oublier ce passage.

Arrivé le premier, Snape se retint de faire les cent pas entre les rangées de pupitres. Il répéta brièvement son plan d'action. Potter voulait jouer? Elle n'allait pas être déçue. La gryffondor risquait même de s'en mordre les doigts, tant-pis s'il devait aller trop loin, il aurait tout le temps de rectifier cet égarement ensuite. Pour l'heure, il allait lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Amy sautillait presque dans les couloirs, son sac se balançant de gauche à droite au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait pris quelques raccourcies pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit et avait également emporté carte et cape par précaution. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita, replaça sa jupe, ses bas et sa chemise pour ensuite pivoter sur elle-même. Tout semblait en ordre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, ce qui l'angoissait autant que ça l'intriguait. Amy ferma les yeux, réajusta ses lunettes et frappa à la porte. Le temps que celle-ci mit à s'ouvrir, la jeune femme songea rapidement à l'ébauche qu'elle avait tracée pour cette soirée. Ouvrant les paupières, elle entra.

Des coups sourds leur parvinrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, résonnant en un faible écho dans les couloirs des cachots. Neuf heures sonnèrent. Un souffle de vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette silencieuse d'Amy. Snape attendait devant son bureau, bras croisé sur le torse. Ils arboraient une expression faussement indifférente lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

«Bonsoir professeur, engagea-t-elle.

-Miss Potter, fit la voix basse et grondante du maître potion.

-Dois-je copier des lignes ce soir? À moins que vous m'ayez réservé une punition plus...physique.

-Une correction un peu plus sévère semble s'imposer en effet, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, les mots roulant sur sa langue avec une pointe d'amusement.»

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent brièvement, comme une promesse de ce qui allait venir. Le regard se croisa une dernière fois et resta ainsi un instant qui leur parut durer mille ans. Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé dans les yeux de l'autre l'approbation qu'ils cherchaient, leur sort fut scellé.

S'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la mer de leurs problèmes, ils perdirent pied. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas d'horizon ensoleillé en vue, ils savaient que ça ne leur était pas d'un grand secours mais c'était en un sens, apaisant.

Leurs mains cherchaient désespérément plus de contact, griffant, manipulant, s'accrochant avec empressement. Leur baisé prit fin avec autant de regrets que de plaisir, attendant la suite avec

avidité. «Votre cape Potter, ordonna Snape lorsqu'ils eurent recouvré leurs esprits. »

La jeune femme ne prit que quelques secondes pour réfléchir, l'observer et obtempérer. Elle sortit l'artefact de sa poche et lui tendit. Il s'en saisit et couvrit leurs corps d'une invisibilité parfaits. Dans l'espace réduit et imperceptible, leurs souffles rendaient l'atmosphère plus chaude encore. Amy allait laisser tomber son sac quand il l'en empêcha. Une main se saisit de la sienne sans douceur avant de l'entraîner vers la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Il l'attira à lui, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dans la promiscuité que leur offrait la cape.

Severus la guida dans le dédale de couloirs des cachots. En maître des lieux, ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant et lourd de non-dits. Amy n'était jamais venu ici et sans l'aide de son professeur ou de sa carte, était certaine de se perdre à jamais dans les profondeurs du château.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que vingt ans plus tôt, une jeune fille aux yeux verts marchait comme eux au côté de son amant aux cheveux noirs, recouvert par cette même cape. L'auraient-ils su que cela ne les aurait pas empêché de poursuivre. L'étrange couple se dirigea ainsi vers un destin incertain, leur pas claquant sur les dalles de pierre. A mis chemin, une ombre furtive passa prés d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour tendre l'oreille et scruter l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils furent persuadés d'être seule, ils reprirent leur route.

Amy reconnu à l'angle d'un corridor le mur qui masquait la salle commune des serpentante. Il n'y avait aucun tableau pour grimer l'austérité des lieux. L'humidité s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements, rendus glacés par le froid de ce soir de novembre. On ne trouvait pratiquement plus de porte à présent. Il y avait plus d'une siècle qu'on n'emmenait plus d'élève ici, au grand regret de Rusard. Abandonne tout espoir toi qui entre ici-bas, fit une voix dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent devant un long boyau plus étroit bordé de chaque côté de petites cellules aux lourds fers forgés. Le sol glissant luisait sous leurs pieds alors que la jeune femme apercevait, plongée dans les ténèbres que peinaient à pourfendre leurs baguettes, les chaînes rouillées qui jonchaient le sol des cachots. Elle frémit, s'imaginant un instant prisonnière de ces lieux sous la surveillance de son professeur. Le contacte froid de la pierre sur son dos pendant qui la prenait en ces lieux lui était presque palpable.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas. Snape avait fait quelques détours pour lui faire perdre tout repère. Il la torturait mentalement d'une façon bien sournoise, prolongeant l'attente pour mettre à mal sa patience. Il avait capté de courtes bribes de ses pensées l'idée, bien que tentante, fut vite rejeté. Une prochaine fois peut-être, si prochaine fois il devait se produire.

Après dix minutes de marche tendue, ils arrivèrent devant un unique tableau. Celui-ci représentait un serpent endormi sur une pierre sableuse sous un soleil brulant. Les couleurs de l'œuvre semblaient déplacées dans le quasi-brouillard et l'obscurité qui régnaient dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Le gardien de peinture les observa puis, après un bref signe de tête, sortit de son cadre qui pivota, dévoilant une simple porte. Severus la déverrouilla d'un geste et l'invita à entrer dans le petit vestibule ainsi dévoilée.

Une chaleur agréable baignait la pièce qui débouchait sur un salon éclairé d'un feu paisible. Sur un tapis usé se tenaient un fauteuil et un sofa défraîchis mais d'apparence confortable. La gryffondor n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses observations qui l'entraînait déjà vers une autre pièce. Celle-ci était à l'image du reste de l'appartement: simple, pratique et confortable. On n'y trouvait que quelques effets personnels qui peinaient à s'approprier les lieux. C'était la chambre d'un homme seul qui ne tenait visiblement pas à étaler sa vie privée à la vue de tous, même dans ses propres quartiers.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés mais cela leur semblait à des années de cet instant. Le temps s'arrêta, l'univers mourut et la lumière disparue avant de renaître dans la collision de leur corps. Des galaxies entières se formèrent dans l'espace autour d'eux, des étoiles nécessaires et périrent en une fraction de seconde. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le feu brûlant à côté s'empara d'eux. Ce soir, ils consumeraient une histoire interdite et fatale. Les étoiles prêtes à mourir sont toujours les plus brillantes.

 _*Sur le même principe, des parents endurcis sortaient sans s'en rendre compte des phrases tel que « qu'est-ce qu'on dit » et « je ne veux pas le savoir » tout en sachant répéter le fameux « on mange » hurlé depuis la cuisine six fois avant que leurs enfants ne viennent effectivement manger._

 _**Le seul moyen de réaliser une chose pareil sans se faire mal était de passer par la voie 9 ¾ mais là encore, seulement si l'on était sorcier._

 _*** On ne choisit jamais de tomber amoureux. L'inverse nous aurait privés de toute histoire à la Roméo et Juliette._

 _****Un peu comme le type qui sort « les mecs si on va par là, on va tous crever » dans les films d'horreur._

* * *

 _ **Comment ça, je suis cruelle de finir là-dessus? je ne vais pas mettre des scènes de sexes partout quand même, y en a déjà bien assez dans les futurs chapitres! Prenez le temps de me laisser une review si vous avez aimé -et même si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**_


	9. Chapitre VIII: Tension

_**Bonjour, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre prend place après les événements du premier -oui j'ai le syndrome de la chronologie inversée, comme George Lucas- donc une certaine routine c'est déjà installée depuis le chapitre précédent. Je précise parce que rien ni fait mention ici, alors vous voilà prévenu(e).**_

 _ **Aussi, j'ai repris l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic -Fem! Harry là encore- mais ayant pour projet de retracer toute la sage, elle ne risque pas d'être publiée avant un moment. Pourquoi je vous le dis dans ce cas? Pour vous demander s'il y a un couple qui vous intéresserez avec Harry en femme. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse! Sur ce:**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII :** **Tension**

Un soupir brûlant survint sur ses lèvres, aussi soudain qu'une éruption de cendre ardente et mortelle. Une vapeur opaque les enveloppait, étouffant quelque peu les grondements qui s'échappaient d'eux par intervalles irréguliers . Des gouttes d'eaux fumantes s'écrasaient sur son dos en une pluie diluvienne et salvatrice. Leurs corps baignaient ainsi dans cette apocalypse aussi sensationnelle que destructrice, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace restreint de la douche, ondulant dans un rythme parfait.

Amy sentait les carreaux lisses et humides de la paroi derrière elle, unique source de fraîcheur qui lui envoyait des frissons à chaque nouveaux mouvements. Des mains puissantes vinrent raffermir leurs prises sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de glisser. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle ne s'échappe de son emprise. Les membres tendus et suppliant, l'homme accéléra encore, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la chair tentatrice, se noyant dans cette marée de sensation.

La jeune femme le sentit venir en elle, un dernier soupir rauque franchissant ses lèvres lorsque leurs bassins s'épousèrent une ultime fois. Elle se sentit partir loin, à des kilomètres de là, dans un royaume dépourvu de ses problèmes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, leurs corps encore tendus après cet effort.

Soudainement, comme le léger silence qui souligne la dernière note d'un spectacle avant les acclamations, ils se relâchèrent, enfin délivrés. Leurs peaux se détachèrent lentement, l'eau ruisselant entre ce nouvel espace ainsi créé. Ils se sentaient à la fois détendus et épuisés.

Severus s'étira avant de passer sous le jet brûlant, les yeux clos, puis de sortir tout aussi sereinement. Il attira une serviette à lui et disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'assit sur le carrelage détrempé, ses muscles aussi consistants que du pudding. Elle abaissa ses paupières et se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude, ses muscles endoloris ronronnant leur plaisir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle frottait ses cheveux dégoulinant dans un geste lent et désespéré pour les sécher. Elle passa son uniforme laissé une fois de plus sur la touche, en défroissa une partie, abandonna puis sortit à son tour. L'air plus fraie de la chambre prise d'assaut celui chaud et humide de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte. Le changement de température combiné à l'effort récent l'étourdit quelque peu. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poser le regard sur son professeur.

Celui-ci, assis au bord de son lit avec pour tout vêtement une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches, l'observait d'un air légèrement déçu. Ses yeux la scannèrent de haut en bas avant de demander d'une voix ennuyée:

«Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rhabillé, Potter?

-J'ai cours demain à huit heures, et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant protester.

-Je n'avais pas fini, gronda-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Eh bien vous finirez tout seul. Je dois me coucher tôt, moi. Dit-elle en tentant de s'éclipser.

-Restez ici, Miss Potter, lui murmura-t-il en l'emprisonnant entre son corps et le mur derrière elle. »

Ses bras l'encadraient telle une geôle terriblement attirante. Pourtant, sa captive ne semblait pas apprécier la situation, se débattant pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il maintint un peu plus sa prise et plongea dans son cou -le chat regagne toujours de l'intérêt pour sa souris lorsque celle-ci résiste.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien et fut amusé de l'entendre faiblement protester. Ses mains se glissèrent sur son torse pour descendre toujours plus bas, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras avant de murmurer:

«Et si je refuse, vous allez me coller?

-Ça se pourrait, vous semblez chercher les ennuies, répondit-il à son oreille.

-Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir alors, parce que je tiens vos bijoux de famille dans ma main, claqua soudainement la voix glaciale d'Amy.»

L'instant se figea avant que Snape ne baisse les yeux sur ce qui était effectivement un piège à loup à deux doigts de se refermer sur lui. Prudemment, il s'écarta d'elle pour éviter de ramasser sa virilité à la petite cuillère sur le tapis de sa chambre.

Sitôt libre que la jeune femme se défila d'un geste souple. Elle lui offrit un sourire mauvais avant de disparaître de sa vue. Il l'entendit ramasser son sac dans l'entrée et lui lança avant qu'elle ne claque la porte:

«Retenu samedi soir, Potter!

-Compte là-dessus, lui répliqua-t-elle dans un rire qui s'évanouit dans les ténèbres du couloir.»

* * *

Sa tête plongée dans un océan de douceur, Amy appréciait le moelleux et l'odeur entêtante qui se dégageaient des oreillers en plume d'oie de son professeur. Le matelas était un peu trop dur à son goût mais ça, c'était juste parfait. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures, encore chaudes de leur précédente étreinte. Comme un mollusque accroché à la coque d'un bateau, elle resta fermement en place lorsqu'une main vint lui secouer l'épaule.

« Potter, fit une voix agaçante, brisant le silence confortable.

-Mhm, répondit la concernée en grognant.

-Il est plus d'une heure argumenta Snape en la bousculant un peu plus fort pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Pas cours avant onze heures, marmonna une bouche étouffée par le duvet des coussins.

-Moi si, sortez maintenant.

-Chié...»

Severus attendit une petite minute, ne sachant s'il devait interpréter cette dernière réplique comme un « va chier » ou plutôt un « fait chié ». Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il saisit sa baguette et fit l'éviter le corps endormi au-dessus du lit. Dans une parodie moldu de magie, la jeune femme se souleva d'un demi-mètre au-dessus du lit, emportant du même coup la couverture. Las, il s'en saisit et découvrit le corps nu de la gryffondor -tadaaa! Sans trucage mesdames et messieurs.

Celle-ci, se rendant compte que le lit et les édredons avaient disparu, s'agita avant de s'écraser au sol.

«Aïe, fit-elle avec un temps de retard après avoir produit un bruit mou en passant dire bonjours à la gravité. »

Une masse furieuse apparut de derrière le tas de couvertures laissées en boule sur le sommier. Ses boucles désordonnées et son regard courroucé firent presque rougir la literie. Snape quant à lui, resta de marbre devant la jeune femme qui se relevait en le foudroyant de ces yeux verts.

«Je vous avais prévenue, dit-il du regard très étonné de celui qui tient un couteau sanglant dans une main au milieu de douze cadavres encore chauds et trouve le culot de répondre: « Qui ça, moi ? ».

-Connard, répliqua-t-elle en ramassant ses fringues»

Avec toute la dignité d'une princesse -ce qui était surprenant vu qu'elle était actuellement dans son plus simple appareille- elle sortit de la chambre d'une démarche à la fois féline, colérique* et indigné. Une cascade de cheveux noire ébouriffée passa brièvement devant lui et il ne détourna les yeux que lorsque le corps toujours nu de la jeune femme ne fut plus à porter de vue -par simple prudence évidemment.

Une fois assez loin de cet enfoiré aussi délicat et gentlemen qu'un caillou, Amy hurla. Mais quel fils de p...

Amy décolla son fessier du pupitre sur lequel elle était assise avec toute la dignité qu'elle put trouver, les joues rougies et les cuisses écartées. Le directeur des seprentards à ses côtés se recula en cherchant son souffle. Ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté, encore un peu à bout de souffle. Le froid de la salle les fit frémir lorsqu'ils replacèrent leurs vêtements.

S'observant mutuellement, les deux amants soupirèrent de concert. Chacun sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur l'autre en murmurant « récure-vite ». Ils grimacèrent à la sensation qui les saisit lorsque le sort s'occupa de les nettoyer sommairement. Amy remettait de l'ordre dans sa tignasse lorsqu'elle lui lança:

«Vous pourriez faire ça plus doucement.

-Cela vous apprendra peut-être à patienter jusqu'à mes appartements, répondit-il en grognant.

-C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus, fit-elle indigné en ramassant ses affaires.

-Je suis prêt à jurer le contraire sous serment.

-Enfoiré.

-Eh bien ça vous fera une retenue supplémentaire, Potter. dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bureau qu'il s'efforçait de ranger.

-C'est vous qui auriez bien besoin de retenue siffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

* * *

«On rêvasse Potter? Demanda une voix derrière elle.»

Elle grimaça. Merlin qu'il était pénible, elle détestait lorsqu'il grondait ainsi dans son dos. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en classe. Il avait six ans ou quoi? C'est vrai que Noël approchait mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si dame nature avait choisi cette semaine pour lui rappeler son bon souvenir. De toute façon il n'avait pas été sage, elle ne lui donnerait pas de cadeau. Surtout s'il persistait à la faire venir en retenue alors qu'elle trouvait de moins en moins de temps pour elle. Ses cernes avaient grappillé quelques millimètres supplémentaires sur son visage dans une guerre sans merci ni repos. Elle était tout simplement à bout. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour elle.

Amy dormait à tous les cours où elle pouvait se le permettre et en conséquences, ses notes avaient dégringolé. Ses professeurs n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer à l'exception bien sur de Sluhgorn -qui, grâce à l'aide du Prince, ne se doutait de rien- et Snape -puisqu'il était la raison de son épuisement. Elle déléguait de plus en plus les réunions de l'AD à ses amis qui acceptaient de bon cœur pour la soulager un peu de son fardeau -même Ginny et Luna, qui passaient leurs BUSES cette année, consacraient au moins deux heures par semaine à ce projet.

Hermione était sans arrêt sur son dos, l'obligeant à manger, à dormir et faire ses devoirs comme une vraie mère poule. Ron -qui observait, terrifié, ses amies se transformer respectivement en sa mère et en zombie- ne savait trop quoi faire. Il l'aidait lors des entraînements en plus de donner un cours par semaine au club de duel, les élèves de plus en plus nombreux appréciaient d'étudier auprès des vétérans de la bataille du ministère -ça avait quelque chose de prestigieux.

Depuis un mois, Amy avait les nerfs tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle s'était prise le bec avec chacun de ses amis. Luna, la seule qui semblait pouvoir apaiser la gryffondor, lui offrait une oreille attentive à aux moindres de ses crises d'hystérie. La jeune fille lui apparaissait comme une personne de confiance et semblait bizarrement très au courant de tout**. Elle l'écoutait simplement, compréhensive.

Dumbledore lui-même avait patiemment écouté son élève lors de l'un de leurs « cours particulier ». Après avoir discuté de ce qu'il venait de voir dans la pensine, le directeur avait posé une simple question:

«Tout va bien Amy?

-Non, professeur, tout va très mal. »

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce soir-là, honteuse de se laisser aller ainsi devant témoin. Quelque chose en elle, lorsqu'elle était encore petite fille, s'était ancré comme une épine dans son dos qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retirer. Pleurer, s'était pour les bébés. On ne gagnait que des reproches et des insultes si l'on pleurnichait. Lorsqu'on s'appelait Amy Potter et qu'on avait cinq ans, enfermé dans le noir de son placard, on n'avait pas le droit de chouiner. C'était plus fort qu'elle, pleurer ne l'avait jamais apaisé. Elle se sentait bien pire après avoir laissé s'échapper ses larmes.

Dans une tentions et un état mental pareil, personne ne lui donnait plus d'une semaine avant qu'elle ne craque. Et lui là, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'insister en sautillant autour d'elle comme un gamin impatient.

MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX UN PEU! Pensa-t-elle si fort que Snape put l'entendre.

Il l'observa, mécontent, avant de repartir emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'allait pas tenir une semaine.

* * *

«Espèce d'immonde bâtard, je vais t'étriper!»

La voix hurlait si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'on l'ait entendu jusqu'au dortoir des serdaigles. Tout en vociférant des insultes toutes plus fleuries et créatives les unes que les autres, elle balançait ce qui se trouvait par malchance à sa portée. Une vague de parchemin l'assaille lorsqu'elle tomba sur sa baguette et lui envoya le reste de ses affaires au visage.

Il répliqua par un charme du bouclier avant de l'envoyer cul pardessus tète dans les airs. Plus furieuse si cela eut été possible, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'empêcher sa jupe de suivre la gravité. Elle hurlait toujours lorsque ces pieds rencontrèrent soudainement le plafond. Y prenant appuie, elle se renversa dans une roulade aérienne pour venir embrasser la joue de son professeur du bout de sa chaussure. Le choc le fit basculer et se rompre le maléfice. Elle atterrit sans douceur sur le plancher des vaches, ce qui n'atténua en rien ça rage.

«Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille vous m'entendez?

-Vous hurlez tellement fort que je ne peux faire autrement, dit l'homme en massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

-Je me passerais de faire de l'humour si j'étais vous, fit la voix glaciale de la jeune femme qui se remettait debout.»

Elle lui fit face, ses yeux verts noyés dans la colère, explosant d'une rancœur trop longtemps contenue. Snape venait de retirer le petit caillou qui empêchait la montagne au-dessus de s'écrouler et voyait à présent l'éboulement le submerger. Mais -parce que lorsqu'on a déjà touché le fond, on peut se permettre de creuser encore- il répondit tout de même:

«Que pensiez-vous faire ? Préparer une bande de gamins à la guerre? Ils ne tiendraient pas cinq minutes dans un duel. Vous les inciter à aller se battre et à mourir alors que vous êtes à peine capable de rester en vie vous-même.

-Je les entraîne à ne pas mourir! J'y suis pour quelque chose peut-être si une certaine prophétie est tombé dans l'oreille d'un mage noir cinglé? Cracha-t-elle avec verve.

-Et vous n'avez cessé depuis de vous mettre dans des situations stupides et dangereuses en priant pour qu'on vous sauve une fois de plus.

-Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé hurla-t-elle, pas encore prête à digérer le fait de s'être fait sauver par un ennemi -tous comme lui d'ailleurs.

-Parce que vous croyez que ça m'enchante de vous tirer d'affaire?

-Bah alors foutez-moi la paix! Je m'en suis très bien sortie au moins cinq fois, je n'ai pas besoin de vous!

-Si vous n'aviez pas le cul bordé de nouille, vous ne serriez plus ici pour me les briser.

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide et borné, s'exaspéra la jeune femme en se détournant.

-Vous parliez de vous j'espère, répliqua-t-il en rangeant sa baguette -presque sûr qu'elle ne lui lancerait plus rien à la figure.

-Et de mauvaise foi en plus, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Admettez-le, Potter. Vous avez simplement de la chance et beaucoup trop d'ego pour l'avouer, enchaîna Snape car il souhaitait par-dessus tout avoir le dernier mot***.

-Mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus se murmura-t-elle tout de même assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas peut-être? Je ne devrais plus être ici depuis quinze ans. On m'a menti toute mon enfance, ma propre famille m'a enfermé dans un placard pendant dix ans pour me priver de nourriture à la moindre occasion. J'étais traitée pire qu'un elfe de maison et, depuis que Hagrid m'a fait découvrir qui étaient mes parents et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je n'ai pas cessé de me foutre dans la merde. J'ai passé ma scolarité à tromper la mort -et oui vous m'avez sauvé les fesses une paire de fois, merci pour rien- à me faire traiter comme un monstre de foire. Alors oui, merci. J'apprécie vraiment d'être en vie. Si l'on excepte ça, mes proches qui meurent chaque année et Voldemort, c'est vraiment super!»

Elle se retrouva soudainement coincée entre son professeur et le bureau avec une violence qui fit reculer le lourd meuble de chêne. Deux mains à la prise acérée torturaient ses poignets lorsqu'il siffla à son oreille d'un ton calme mais aussi polaire que les cachots en cette saison:

«Je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter de pleurnicher sur votre sort si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve pour de bon.

-Sinon quoi ? Répondit-elle en planta son regard vert de rage et humide de larmes, elle se savait également dans le fond de l'abîme. Allez-y, collé-moi, frappé moi, usé d'impardonnable, faite ce qu'il vous plaira puisque j'ai autant de chance, je m'en sortirais. »

Il la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Elle avait raison, que pouvait-il lui faire de plus? Tout comme lui, Amy marchait sur un fil entre la vie et la mort et n'avait plus de perche pour la maintenir en équilibre. Ils étaient tous les deux passés dans l'autre monde s'en même avoir pris la peine de mourir. Ils étaient déjà mort, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cependant, lui donner raison était tout simplement hors de question. Songeant à comment retrouver l'avantage dans cette joute verbale, il se recula soudainement pour lui sourire.

L'espace d'un instant, Snape lui apparut comme plus menaçant que jamais. La jeune femme en avait vu des expressions passer sur ce visage tant abhorré, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel rictus de haine et d'assurance. Il lui avait suffi d'actionner quelques muscles pour relever un coin de ses lèvres et découvrir un peu ses dents pour lui glacer le sang. Rien jusqu'ici ne lui avait inspiré une telle crainte -et voir Voldemort ressusciter et les dents d'un basilic de trop prêt étaient déjà haut placés dans le classement.

«Très bien, il se recula encore un peu. Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort. Je vous défie de me tenir tête cinq minutes en duel.»

Il l'observa avec complaisance, son sourire étrange toujours sur ses traits. Elle le dévisagea, comme pour chercher le moindre indice sur l'état de pensé de son professeur. Décrochant ses ongles qu'elle avait planté dans le bois du pupitre pour s'empêcher de grimacer, elle se redressa. Cinq traces rouges marquaient chacun de ses bras. Malgré ses un mètre soixante et le fait qu'elle était perchée sur l'estrade, elle dut relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

«Parfait, répondit-elle. Dimanche soir au septième étage, devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, à minuit.

-Soyez à l'heure.

-Vous pouvez en être sûr.»

 _*Marcher de manière colérique n'est en théorie pas possible lorsque vous tourniez le dos à la personne souhaitée, puisqu'il ne voyait pas votre visage furieux, mais s'avérait drôlement efficace chez Amy -surtout que Snape ne regardait de toute façon pas son visage._

 _**Une qualité impressionnante pour une fille qui semblait toujours à des années-lumière du même monde que les autres._

 _***Et qu'il voyait sa soirée en compagnie de Potter virer au vert sapin alors que la manuelle indiquait violet pâle -ce qui se résulterait forcément par des dégâts physiques et matériels, Neville en était témoin._

* * *

 _ **Oui, on passe directe du quotidien à l'engueulade, parce qu'on a pas le temps! Amy va-t-elle se prendre une branlée ? Snape va-t-il ravaler ses paroles? Que du suspense n'est-il pas? Les réponses à ses questions la semaine prochaine!**_


	10. Chapitre IX: Rixe

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Nous voilà déjà à la moitié de l'histoire! Je suis assez perplexe sur le contenu de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne ralentira pas trop la narration. Par ailleurs, j'ai relu dernièrement les chapitres publiés avant de me taper la tête sur les murs en avisant les fautes restantes. C'est compliqué de s'auto-corriger -d'autant que le correcteur que j'utilise à tendance à changer des mots sans m'avertir. Enfin, bref.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX :** **Rixe**

Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une excellente idée. Une heure plus tard, c'était déjà un peu plus stupide mais à présent, c'était carrément de la folie. Elle l'avait déjà vu revenir un soir dans un état alarmant simplement parce que Voldemort s'était levé du mauvais pied*. Il avait, sous ses yeux et d'un simple coup de baguette, envoyé un homme dire bonjours au sol trois mètres plus loin. Il savait se battre, avait certainement survécu à plus de bataille qu'elle et connaissait la magie noire. Elle était fichue.

Bon, après réflexion, Amy savait aussi se battre. Elle avait affronté un mage noir par trois fois, tué un basilic à mains nues, survécu à un dragon depuis son balai et repoussé une centaine de Détraqueur en troisième année. Elle avait aussi quelques lettres de noblesses assez impressionnantes pour son âge. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de sa promo et ne brillait dans aucune matière excepté la défense contre les forces du mal -ses notes se maintenant un peu près à « effort exceptionnel » la plupart du temps- mais par Merlin, le danger ça la connaissait.

Cela aurait pu être son second prénom**. Amy Danger Potter. Celle qui survie bon gré mal gré à chacune de ses années scolaires et -nettement plus mortel- aux étés chez les Dursley. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas la tuer -ce qui était donc nettement moins dangereux- et elle tiendrait sans problème les cinq minutes requises. Si toutes ses victoires étaient dues à la chance, elle espérait que cette dernière ne lui pauserait pas de lapin ce soir-là.

Une idée germa dans sa tête. Cela tombait drôlement bien, de la chance, elle en gardait un petit peu dans un flacon. Devait-elle gâcher un peu de cette précieuse potion simplement pour ne pas froisser son ego? C'était un peu donner raison à Snape. Il lui restait bien assez de situation où elle devrait en user de manière plus urgente -et puis connaissant Slughorn et sa langue bien pendue, son professeur devait être courant. Une victoire acquise en trichant pouvait parfois vous sauver la vie mais était assez mal vu en duel.

Non, elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle lui tiendrait tête cinq minutes comme convenu. Il en allait de sa fierté, rien à voir avec son ego donc. Ce bâtard ne pouvait pas se permettre d'insulter impunément son travail! Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles à ce connard.

* * *

«Ta garde Colin, voilà! Derrière toi Suzanne! Si vous ne savez pas combien d'ennemis vous affrontez, placez-vous à couvert. De l'autre côté Nev... trop tard. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil son ami tomber à la renverse sous le maléfice cuisant lancé par une rouquine qui avait quant à elle, parfaitement compris la ruse du combat en terrain accidenté. Contrairement à la vieille tradition moldue qui consistait à se retrouver dans un champ, se placer face à face et foncer l'arme en main, les sorciers avaient rapidement eu un temps d'avance sur leurs homologues. Ils se battaient le plus souvent dans des lieux confinés ou emplies de coins sombres et de cachette, plus pratiques pour se planquer ou éviter de prendre un sort. C'était donc évidemment plus civilisé -selon les sangs purs en tout cas. Seul point commun entre cette technique et les anciennes pratiques moldue -qui depuis la fin des Grandes guerres, les imitaient plutôt bien- : l'uniforme.

C'était peut-être un bien grand mot pour désigner les capes noires qui couvraient la moitié de la salle et les vêtements civiles qu'arboraient les autres élèves***. Les premiers, censés représenter les mangemorts, peinaient à prendre l'avantage. Certes, ils avaient moins de monde dans leur équipe mais Ron et Hermione comptaient au moins pour quatre.

«Attention nouvelle règle, s'écria Amy. Je vais jeter un enchantement de mutisme fit-elle en s'exécutant. Les sixièmes et septièmes, années vous avez intérêt à assurer. Les autres, débrouillez-vous pour rester en vie. Soyez inventif. »

Le changement provoqua une débandade générale dans les deux camps. Partout, les plus jeunes couraient pour se mettre à l'abri tendit que ceux qui maîtrisaient les informulés tentaient de les cueillir au passage. Le grand tableau qui flottait à ses côtés afficha treize et quatorze. Elle observa la salle, devenue champ de bataille le temps d'un soir. Perchée au sommet d''un dolmen, lui-même situé sur une colline, elle pivota pour observer ses élèves.

Il avait fallu un mois de préparation pour organiser exceptionnellement, un grand tournoi au club de duel. L'idée avait germé lorsque, suite au premier cours de ce genre, vingt-cinq nouvelles têtes étaient venu se joindre à eux. Amy avait devant elle une centaine d'élèves de tout âge et de toute maison plus ou moins debout.

Hermione s'était occupée de la paperasse, trimbalant une semaine durant un dossier technique complet de trente-deux pages sur le programme de cette compétition, les participants, la présence de préfets pour raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et, bien sûr, les autorisations criblées de signatures.

Après avoir juré qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de bobo, les garçons de leur groupe s'étaient débrouillés pour réquisitionner l'infirmière de l'école, chargée de donner les premiers soins aux plus amochés. Ils en profiteraient pour faire une démonstration de leur talant dans le domaine -pour ceux qui avaient assisté aux cours spéciaux d'Hermione.

Pendant les Vacances de noël, Luna leur avait préparé des tractes pour diffuser la nouvelle. Ceux-ci promettaient un goûter en plus de la compétition -parce que selon la serdaigle, plus de monde viendrait. Amy avait donc dû demander à Dobby s'il pouvait s'arranger avec ça, avant de devoir réquisitionner une dizaine d'elfe de plus pour nourrir tous les participants. Hermione, fâchée qu'Amy ose exploiter les pauvres créatures, les avait aidé à préparer les plateaux -et ce malgré leurs protestations.

Ils avaient superbement aménagé la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'était littéralement surpassée. Le haut de la butte où reposait le dolmen était dépouillée de toute végétation. Seule une herbe rare et jaunie recouvrait son sommet. Le cercle désolé finissait par laisser place à une forêt d'abord clairsemée puis de plus en plus touffue jusqu'à constituer un véritable mur qui délimitait la pièce. Une cabane, une tour et plusieurs monticules rocheux finissaient d'en faire le lieu parfait pour une mêlée. La gryffondor lança un coup d'œil au sablier à ses pieds avant de lancer à la cantonade :

« Dans cinq minutes, je me mets du coté des gagnants.»

Amy apprécia le silence qui s'ensuivit. Ce léger instant de flottement avant que ne se déclenche l'orage et que les éclaires n'illuminent le décor. C'était beau et terrible à la fois. Assis dans des sièges dépareillés derrière l'arbitre de seize ans, un petit comité commentait bruyamment l'action tout en se partageant une assiette de pâtisseries.

«Dix gallions sur la petite Weasley, fit une voix en portant une coupe à ses lèvres.

-Tenu, répondit le plus petit des professeurs de l'école. J'ajoute deux gallions sur Lovegood.

-Une bouteille de whisky pur feu n'aurait pas été de trop...

-Oooh, ça c'est moche! S'exclama Minerva en observant une cinquième année user d'un adversaire comme bouclier.

-De combien sont les paris sur Granger? Demanda le professeur de potions en se penchant sur son siège pour mieux visualiser la scène en dessous. Vous me devez une boîte de chocolat, Pomona.

-Quinze gallions et deux mornilles.

-Mon troisième œil me dit que ce n'est pas un bon choix, lança très sérieusement le professeur Trelawney, exceptionnellement sortis de sa cachette pour suivre une quelconque prédiction.»

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on observait des professeurs tailler le bout de gras en contemplant leurs élèves se battre en contrebas. Le directeur avait exigé la préséance de minimum deux d'entre eux pour superviser et Hermione n'avait pas pu négocier là-dessus. De fil en aiguille, ce furent sept professeurs qui vinrent ce soir-là pour surveiller. Slughorn avait à peine eu le temps de parier une bouteille de vin des elfes que le club de duel s'était changé en hippodrome.

Amy se retourna devant ses aînés et toussotant. Hagrid lui affichait un grand sourire au travers de sa grosse barbe -c'était lui qui avait demandé de l'alcool. Légèrement mal à l'aise devant ce petit comité mondain, elle leur annonça:

«J'y vais.»

Et elle sauta dans le vide. Les trois mètres qui la séparaient du sol furent parsemés d'éclaire de couleurs qu'elle évita en chutant. Une seconde avant de s'écraser, un balai apparut entre ses mains et fut enfourché à une vitesse invisible pour l'œil humain. Amy décrit un cercle autour de l'assemblée d'enseignant qui applaudissait en riant. Elle plongea soudainement vers la forêt, lâcha son balai qui venait de prendre feu et se laissa plonger dans le vide.

À deux doigts. Elle était à deux doigts de se briser les jambes. Son plan lui était venu comme ça, un peu pour l'effet de surprise et beaucoup parce qu'elle avait un public derrière elle. Amy était quasi certaine que cela marcherait mais l'idée n'avait encore jamais été testé. C'était culotté et comme d'habitude, elle devait remercier sa bonne étoile. Néanmoins cela avait marché et c'était le principal.

Une fois perchée dans un arbre -son sortilège de coussinage ayant malheureusement loupé- elle resserra sa prise sur la branche grinçante et lança un sort à la septième année qui venait vers elle. Ses côtes lui étaient douloureuses. Deux maléfices firent enfin sauter la baguette des mains de sa meilleure amie lorsque le bois céda. Amy dégringola deux mètres jonchés de branches épineuses avant d'atterrir sur un tapis d'aiguille assez mou pour ne pas se briser le cou. Elle avait juste eu le temps de lancer une poudre d'obscurité pour se mettre à l'abri avant de récupérer son souffle coupé par le choc.

«Severus a parié qu'elle serrait la dernière debout, dit la directrice de maison d'Amy en observant cette dernière mettre à terre la jeune serdaigle.

-Il a même ajouté, il me semble, «elle est peut-être médiocre mais elle reste une gamine effroyablement entêtée», ajouta son collègue serpentard.

-Elle ira loin la petite Amy, c'est moi qui vous le dis, elle se laissera pas faire! Tonna la voix d'Hagrid avec émotion. »

L'assemblée hocha la tête en observant l'élue se débattre avec son destin. Soudainement conscient du poids sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Un silence tendu s'ensuivit avant que Slughorn ne le brise pour demander:

«J'ai entendu dire qu'Albus avait également parié sur Miss Potter, est-ce vrai?

-Oh oui, souffla le professeur chourave.»

Le silence retomba à nouveau. De temps en temps, un éclair de couleur tranchait l'obscurité des lieux avant de disparaître dans le couvert des arbres. Aucune voix ne résonnait plus et seuls des craquements de branches et des explosions ponctuelles troublaient les alentours lorsqu'on entendit un murmure.

«L'avenir chuchota la voix éthérée de la voyante.»

* * *

Il contempla la note, griffonnée à l'encre rouge et fixée sur le tableau au fond de la pièce. Il ne restait guère d'espace visible sur ce dernier, tellement épinglé de parchemin, de photo et d'article de presse qu'il ne semblait pas loin de se décrocher. Sur le mur tout autour, on avait encadré certaines photos. L'une d'elles semblait très récente et affichait une centaine de visage crasseux mais souriant, des gobelets et des gâteaux dans les mains. Au milieu de l'image, cinq silhouettes se félicitaient en riant. Potter souriait entre ses amies, maculée de terre et d'un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre meurtrie.

Snape se détourna du spectacle affligeant d'une Potter dans toute sa bêtise. Il soupira pour s'avancer devant un petit bureau de bois croulant lui aussi sous les papiers. Une pile du magazine le Chicaneur trônait au-dessus de celui-ci. Il en lut le titre à l'envers avant de renoncer. Il refit le tour de la pièce. Celle-ci était spacieuse et bien organisée, il soupçonnait Granger d'en être la cause. La décoration était, en revanche, purement gryffondor.

Alors qu'il dévisageait un portrait de feu Cedric Diggory, quelque chose attira son regard.

Elle était là. Le même sourire qu'affichait sa fille dans le cadre à côté. Les mêmes yeux rieurs qui auraient pu lever des armées d'un simple battement de cils. La photographie jaunie lui renvoya un souvenir du passé et il dut se forcer pour en détacher le regard lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se retourna ; un fantôme lui faisait fasse. Un spectre qui paraissait étrangement vivant et énervé. Une seconde de plus et les détails lui sautèrent enfin aux yeux. Elles n'avaient pas le même nez ni la même mâchoire et la jeune femme devant lui semblait dépourvue de fossette. De même, il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu avec une lèvre fendue et violacée -il s'en aurait parfaitement souvenu.

«Une mauvaise blague de mes amis, pas de commentaire. C'est la cause de mon retard.»

Severus hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux sombres ne quittant pas la chevelure d'Amy devenue soudainement rousse. Elle les attacha sur sa nuque exactement comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Il dut s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer une seconde fois la jeune femme figée sur le papier glacé. Elle avait également retiré ses lunettes et, voyant son humeur massacrante, Snape demanda avec un tact qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

«Qu'avez-vous fait de vos lunettes, Potter?

-Charme correcteur,. J'ai dit à madame Pomfresh que j'avais du mal à lire en ce moment.

-Je vois, répondit-il en se demandant quelle partie de lui-même avait donné l'ordre de bavarder avec son élève.

-Je suis étonnée que la Salle vous ait laissé entrer, lança-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut de dos, il l'observa sans aucune gêne. Elle n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme mais de simple vêtement moldu. Un débardeur vert apparut lorsqu'elle retira sa cape, dévoilant du même coup les courbes de ses jambes, soulignées par un simple pantalon.

En tant que sang-mêlé, Snape avait été élevé dans les deux mondes et était donc habitué à voir des femmes en pantalons. Seulement, des années de vie dans le monde sorcier lui avaient fait oublier ses quelques occasions. La mode sorcière se limitait bien souvent à des robes et des capes. S'il était communément accepté pour les enfants et les adolescents -voir pour les nées-moldus- de copier leurs voisins non-mage, dès lors que l'on trouvait un travail du coté magique, on s'en tenait au classique.

Snape se trouva stupide de songer à cela maintenant, surtout qu'il avait déjà vu les cuisses de Potter écartées devant lui. Il toussota avant de reprendre la conversation.

«Je lui avais demandé de vous conduire dans un autre lieu le temps que j'étripe les Weasley expliqua-t-elle en replaçant une mèche échappée derrière ses oreilles.»

Elle ferma les yeux pour les entraîner dans un terrain plus propice au combat sorcier. Snape observa avec stupeur la salle de classe se muer en une vaste clairière. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable venant d'une élève -et sans baguette. Il connaissait vaguement l'existence de la Salle Va et Vient mais ne l'avait jamais étudié d'aussi prés.

Ils se mirent en joue à une distance respectable. Baguette en main, ils commencèrent à se tourner autour à pas prudents et mesurés. Les duellistes affichaient chacun un sourire torve. Elle fut la première à provoquer:

«Prêt à vous excuser, professeur ?

-Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, Potter. Répondit-il, une petite idée germant soudainement dans son esprit. Et si nous parions? Si vous gagnez, je vous présenterais mes excuses.

-Et vous acceptez ma demande de l'autre jour, ajouta-t-elle, prête à marchander férocement.

-Très bien. Mais en échange...»

Amy se figea, les joues rouges. Il n'était pas sérieux là? Merlin, il avait encore ce sourire terrifiant.

«D'accord, souffla-t-elle après que le silence se fut étiré.»

Il engagea le combat et ce fut le chaos.

 _*Essayez de vous enlever de la tête cette vision de Voldemort en pyjama._

 _**Ce qui aurait donné, Amy Lily Danger Potter ; ce qui est plutôt badass mais ne vaut pas Albus Perceval Wulfriec Brian Dumbledore._

 _***Comme dans les écoles où tout le monde se bat pour être l'équipe sans mayo et ne pas porter les horribles débardeurs qui ont connu plus de propriétaires avec un problème de transpiration que de machines à laver._

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'avoue, je me suis fait un petit kif en imaginant les professeurs parier sur leurs élèves. J'ai aussi préféré ellipser le combat entre ces deux-là pour ne pas trop empiéter sur l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu -review? À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre dix.**_


	11. Chapitre X: Soumission

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **En retard, oui. Les derniers chapitres n'ayant pas reçu de retour, je m'en suis trouvé un peu démoralisé -en plus d'avoir la flemme, pour changer. Pour celles et ceux qui attendaient tout de même ce chapitre, consolez-vous, il est plus long -et on connaît tous l'expression.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre X :** **Soumission**

Elle n'avait rien mangé ce soir-là et ses amis ne manquèrent pas de le lui faire remarquer. Hermione avait même insisté assez lourdement, veillant sur la plus jeune du trio comme une grande sœur un peu étouffante. Amy n'avait pourtant pas cédé aux instincts protecteurs de sa meilleure amie, prétextant un léger mal de ventre. La brune avait soupiré avant de replonger dans sa lecture, tournant les pages jaunies d'un dictionnaire de rune d'une main et tenant son verre de jus de citrouille de l'autre.

Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas fait grand cas de son manque d'appétit, se resservant trois fois comme à son habitude. En revanche, il n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards à la dérobée entre deux coups de fourchette. La jeune fille avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'interroger à ce sujet mais chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, son ami était en grande conversation avec l'un de ses camarades de dortoir.

Elle descendait à présent les escaliers menant aux cachots avec -et son côté gryffondor refusait de l'admettre- la peur au ventre. Les deux petits jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son combat avec Snape -qu'elle avait perdu- lui semblaient loin malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient filé. Elle serra son poing, faisant blanchir ses phalanges et ressortir une petite ligne de peau cicatrisée sur le dessus de sa main. Là, aussi visible qu'au premier jour, on lisait « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

Une promesse était une promesse.

Qu'allait-il lui faire subir? Ce n'était bien sûr par la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble -le mot la fit grimacer- mais elle avait jusqu'à la garder le contrôle de ses faits et gestes ; il ne l'avait jamais dirigé ni forcé à quoi que ce soit. Amy avait pris soin de rester dans une limite obscure qu'elle avait elle-même tracée. Dès l'instant que cela se faisait sans un mot, comme sur un coup de tête et qu'ils pouvaient repartir et refuser à tout moment, elle était en sécurité. Elle s'imaginait sûrement être dans la légalité, que ça n'avait pas de conséquence et que ce n'était ni grave ni immoral.

Ainsi se protégeait-elle de la vague de reproches et de dégoût qui la menaçait après chaque rencontre. Pour une élève si peu assidue en Occlumencie, elle avait tout de même réussi à faire le tri dans son esprit. Reléguant dans un minuscule coin de sa tête cette partie honteuse de sa vie. Amy savait que c'était simplement se mentir mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Sa relation avec Snape avait beau la rebuter sur l'aspect moral, son corps y revenait toujours peu importe les regrets qui l'envahissaient ensuite.

Mais ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de limite. La décence et la discrétion foutraient le camp au profit...d'autre chose. Il n'y aurait pas de règles et devant tant de preuves, elle ne pourrait nier qu'elle entretenait bien une relation purement libidineuse avec son professeur. Pouvait-elle subir cela une semaine entière?

Le jeu en avait-il vraiment valu la chandelle? Elle songea à la colère qui l'avait submergé devant le mépris de Snape pour l'AD. Elle était déjà à bout de nerfs à cause de son emploi du temps. Entre les matches de Quidditch, les rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et les entraînements, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour étudier et se reposer. Se faire insulter de la sorte avait été la goutte d'eau.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait perdu et devait en plus de cela encaisser une fracture à l'ego et une rage muée en accablement. Le monde s'acharnait sur elle. Maintenant, elle composait avec une appréhension qui la pétrifiait.

Anxieuse, elle emprunta les couloirs glaciaux des sous-sols avec la même boule au ventre qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du bureau de Snape moururent à ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta sur son seuil, se composa un visage impassible, cherchant à museler ses inquiétudes pour le moment. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même quelques secondes plus tard. Elle plongea dans l'antre de la bête, un air dignement effronté maquillant ses traits.

Snape l'attendait, penché sur un petit chaudron noir qui reposait sur son bureau de pierre. Il observa sa montre sans même lever les yeux vers elle avant de tourner trois fois la mixture fumante dans un sens puis une fois dans l'autre. Toujours sans prêter attention à son élève, il se saisit d'une louche et transvasa un peu de sa préparation dans une petite fiole. L'air satisfait de son œuvre, il fit disparaître ses ustensiles d'un coup de baguette et glissa la potion dans la poche de sa robe.

Enfin, il posa son regard noir sur Amy qui n'avait pas bougé. Le sourire sardonique qu'il affichait mit à mal les nerfs de la gryffondor. Il semblait terriblement amusé par la situation et lança de sa voix la plus soyeuse :

«Vous ne vous êtes pas défilée à ce que je vois.

-Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'une gryffondor de se montrer lâche, répliqua-t-elle acerbe.»

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire arrogant, espérant se montrer aussi courageuse que le voulait sa maison, bien que son instinct de conservation lui soufflât de s'enfuir. Snape ne cessa pourtant pas de sourire, ce qui acheva de mettre Amy en rage. Elle croisa son regard et pour la seconde fois, la jeune fille vit une lueur réellement dangereuse danser dans les yeux de son professeur.

«C'est ce que nous verrons, murmura-t-il comme mille promesses de souffrance.»

Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir l'envie qu'il avait d'arracher le sourire provoquant qui ourlait ses lèvres. Il allait lui faire regretter chaque parole insolente, elle le sentait. Un léger frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale, elle réussit cependant à se persuader que c'était dû au froid ambiant

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle, la guidant sans un mot à travers les sombres corridors de pierres. Ils passèrent à nouveau devant le mur qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards. La jeune fille songea que, si elle n'avait pas joué la forte tête, elle serait dans cette maison et non chez les rouge et or. Elle se demanda brièvement comment les choses auraient alors tourné, son inquiétude momentanément oubliée.

La boule dans son ventre revînt bien vite lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau familier. Le reptile de peinture sortit paresseusement sa langue avant d'ouvrir une paupière, dérangé dans sa sieste, il s'enfuie de son cadre. Snape ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette avant d'inviter Amy à entrer. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle avança prudemment jusque dans le salon suivit du directeur des serpentards. Des flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, éclairant si bien la pièce qu'Amy pouvait à présent observer des détails qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Elle remarqua vite la disparition de deux photos sur le manteau de la cheminée dont elle ne voyait habituellement que les cadres dans la pénombre. Snape estimait donc préférable de lui cacher certains aspects de sa vie. Elle ne s'en trouva pas vexée, faisant exactement la même chose.

«Mettez-vous à l'aise, railla l'homme en se dirigeant vers un buffet en bois poussiéreux.»

Malgré l'ironie dégoulinant de la proposition, elle choisit de le prendre au pied de la lettre. Elle retira la lourde cape qui ne la quittait plus dès lors qu'elle devait s'aventurer dans les couloirs froids du château -étant frileuse. Elle la défroissa et la plia méthodiquement ; un peu pour agacer son professeur et beaucoup pour s'occuper les mains. Même si elle essayait pitoyablement de le cacher, elle était stressée. Dans un geste lent et faussement à l'aise, elle déposa manteau, gant et écharpe sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée et s'assit. Jambes et bras croisées, elle observa les lieux.

Les murs étaient pratiquement dépourvu d'ornement si ce n'était les étagères croulantes sous une multitude de bocaux, de livres, de parchemin et d'objets étranges. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait certains meubles et elle songea futilement que Pétunia aurait eu une attaque en voyant cela. Elle percevait à présent les motifs du fauteuil vieux mais d'apparence confortable qui se tenait à droite de la cheminée.

Une ombre noire se glissa dans son champ de vision à pas feutrés. Snape avait également retiré sa cape et tenait à présent un verre empli d'un liquide ambré. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se tenait affalée dans le sofa, ses jambes effrontément croisées. Elle lui souriait d'un air satisfait pour ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Une grimace torve naquit sur les traits de l'homme, il se tenait devant elle, dos à l'âtre. Son visage baignait dans l'ombre alors qu'il fouillait ses poches. Il en tira le flacon préparé un peu plus tôt et lui tendit.

Amy hésita avant de saisir l'objet du bout des doigts sans daigner se relever. Elle détailla le liquide rouge vif pendant de longues secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Snape. Son sourire ne s'était toujours pas fané lorsqu'il demanda :

«Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur le contenu de cette fiole, Miss Potter?»

La gryffondor se revît lors de son premier cours de potion, petite fillette ignorante du monde qui l'entourait et négligé des années durant par sa famille. Elle n'était qu'une enfant soudainement projetée sous les feux projecteurs. La gamine qu'elle était à l'époque avait pourtant trouvé le courage de répondre à cet homme terrifiant. Félicitant mentalement son alter-ego de onze ans, elle reprit un peu de sa verve pour lâcher :

«Il me semble vous avoir vus brasser cette potion, ignoriez-vous ce que vous faisiez?

-Continuez à masquer le gouffre de votre ignorance sous un ton moqueur, Potter. Vous irez loin ainsi, siffla-t-il.»

Une étincelle brilla dans les abysses de ses yeux, ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus étrange. Il prit place dans le fauteuil jouxtant le canapé et déposa son verre sur une petite table basse. D'un mouvement exagérément lent, il croisa également les bras avant d'ordonner, sa voix devenue glaciale:

«Buvez là.

-Quoi? Couina malgré elle Amy, surprise.

-Buvez là, Potter. Ou je vous la fais boire de force.»

La jeune fille déglutit, le ton n'était plus à la provocation. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, la peur et le doute naquirent soudainement sur son visage.

-Feriez-vous preuve de lâcheté Potter?

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étriper à mains nues. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et pour masquer la grimace qui pointait sur ses traits, elle le gratifia d'un sourire défiant. Le bouchon en liège qui retenait la potion sauta et le goulot de la fiole embrassa ses lèvres. Elle but tout son contenu sans lâcher son professeur de son regard proboquant. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux sombres mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

À son plus grand étonnement, la mixture n'avait pas mauvais goût. Amy chercha à identifier ses composants -bien que c'était futile puisque son niveau en potion n'était pas assez élevé pour cela. Cependant, elle put noter le goût légèrement épicé, sucré et presque piquant du liquide un peu épais qui roulait sur sa langue.

S'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche, elle rendit le flacon vide à Snape toujours sans le quitter de ses yeux. Celui-ci la fixait également et -à sa plus grande fierté- avait abandonné son sourire. Son regard semblait plus lointain.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la fiole. Son expression avait à nouveau changé, il s'était décidé comprit-elle. Maintenant, ils y étaient et ce, sans retour possible. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

«Retirez vos vêtements, lâcha-t-il soudainement.»

Amy se figea, son cerveau momentanément partit se balader plus loin. Son visage n'affichait à présent plus que confusion alors que Snape trempait ses lèvres dans son verre. Se dévêtir à la hâte chacun de leurs côtés était une chose, le faire devant lui tandis qu'il l'observait avec délectation en était une autre. Étrangement, cette situation la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle retira lentement son pull dévoilant la chemise blanche et froissée qu'elle portait en dessous. Là, elle hésita. «comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vu nue» fit de nouveau la voix pénible dans sa tête*. Tremblant légèrement, elle défit le nœud de sa cravate avant de s'attaquer lentement au bouton. Elle écarta timidement les bords de sa chemise, faisant apparaître un simple soutien-gorge blanc qui masquait sa maigre poitrine. Elle retira ses chaussures et fit glisser ses bas blancs sur ses chevilles

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas froid. Un étrange bouffé de chaleur l'avait envahie, colorant ses joues de rouge. Elle devait vraiment paraître ridicule. Difficilement, car ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller, la gryffondor cherchait à comprendre pourquoi cela la gênait tant. D'habitude, ils ne se regardaient pas ils arrachaient simplement leurs vêtements à la va-vite avant de se rejoindre dans un lit -ou tout autre endroit où ils pouvaient le faire. Se faire détailler ainsi la troublait particulièrement. Alors qu'elle retirait soigneusement son uniforme, elle s'observa discrètement. La lenteur exagérée qu'elle mit à s'exécuter lui valut un rappel à l'ordre.

«Voulez-vous de l'aide, Miss Potter?»

Elle ne répondit pas et, piétinant le reste de sa fierté, poursuivit son dévoilement improvisé. Se mordant les lèvres et pas loin de mourir de honte, la jeune femme laissa sa jupe glisser sur ses jambes. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder et préféra étudier son propre corps.

Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine trop petite. À son plus grand malheur, la jeune fille avait les plus petits seins de son dortoir, maigre qu'elle était. Elle possédait pourtant déjà, comme toutes ses camarades, un corps de femme. Malgré sa stature fragile et ses un mètre soixante, deux petites rondeurs ornaient son buste et sa silhouette avait gagné en courbe. Elle ne se considérait pas comme jolie. Hermione était mignonne, Lavande et Parvatil étaient coquettes mais elle, elle n'entrait dans aucune catégorie. Son look de garçon manqué ne valait rien à coté du charme rebelle de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'innocence étrange de Luna ou le sérieux négligé de sa meilleure amie. Si Angelina avait un corps athlétique grâce au Quidditch, Amy n'avait obtenu qu'une musculature nerveuse. Enfin, hormis ses yeux, son visage était assez banal. Si elle était un peu populaire auprès des garçons, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était célèbre. Ça, elle l'avait bien compris.

«Ai-je oublié de mentionner que mon ordre concernait tous vos vêtements? Gronda Snape. »

Amy le fusilla du regard, les joues rouges. Son esprit et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer derrière ses lunettes. Elle était incapable de dire si son cœur s'était arrêté ou s'il allait exploser. C'était trop tard à présent et elle se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Snape avait raison, elle était vraiment stupide et maintenant, il allait le lui faire regretter. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, menaçant d'éclater à tout instant.

Désormais complètement nue, elle avait l'impression de fondre et jamais autant qu'à cet instant elle n'avait souhaité avoir sa cape avec elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme une ultime barrière, Amy ne savait toujours pas expliquer la gêne qui l'envahissait. Elle n'avait jamais été autant lucide qu'à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la jeune femme visualisait clairement ce qu'elle s'appétait à faire comme si toutes les fois précédentes avaient été fait sous l'emprise d'un maléfice.

«Écartez vos bras, claqua la voix froide de Snape, tranchant du même coup le silence de la pièce et les espoirs d'Amy. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort mais obtempéra. Rameutant le reste de son courage, elle se força à lever les yeux vers lui. Il la détaillait, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône observant lascivement sa prisonnière. Elle frissonna en sentant ses yeux se poser sur son corps. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Amy plongea dans deux prunelles abyssale qu'elle ne parvînt pas à déchiffrer.

«Approchez, dit-il d'une voix grave. »

Tendue au possible, Amy enjamba le reste de ses vêtements pour s'avancer. Il se redressa et, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, la fit asseoir à ses côtés d'un geste brusque. A ce contacte, une décharge foudroyante lui parcourut tout le corps et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Gênée, elle porta sa main à sa bouches. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Snape afficher un sourire satisfait. Il l'installa entre ses jambes, posant une main sur ses hanches. Un nouveau frisson remonta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux mais Amy réussit à garder le silence.

Pourquoi le contacte des mains de son professeur lui faisaient un tel effet? Plusieurs mois après leur premier rapport, Amy ne parvenait toujours pas à l'expliquer. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud et une sensation brûlante naquit entre ses jambes. Malgré ses sens dans tous leurs états, elle réussit à aligner une pensée cohérente: la potion qu'elle avait bût était un aphrodisiaque.

Les mains calleuses de Snape remontèrent lentement son torse, passant sur son ventre, effleurant ses côtes, laissant sur sa peau une traînée bouillante et invisible. Soudainement, ses doigts s'emparèrent de l'extrémité de ses seins, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Une de ses mains acheva sa course sur ses hanches, caressant avec une lenteur exagérée sa peau devenue si sensible. Sous ce traitement, Amy ne pût retenir un gémissement pitoyable. C'était... indéfinissable.

Elle avait eu tout le temps de s'enfuir, de lui coller une baigne et de se barrer mais non. Elle avait avancé, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Une promesse était une promesse mais quelque chose en elle désirait en plus de cela se retrouver entre ces bras. Non, c'était la faute de la potion! Ce bâtard était en train de... Elle gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il pinça l'extrémité de son sein. Elle voulait que cela cesse mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis. La main de Snape plongea soudainement entre ses cuisses. S'attardant un instant dans la toison noire de son pubis, il murmura à son oreille:

«Écartez...»

Amy ferma les yeux, incapable de résister. Un véritable brasier, attisé par cette main, brûlait entre ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas apprécier les caresses de cet homme. Pourtant elle se sentait liquéfiée entre ses bras.

«Bien... Soupira la voix rauque dans son dos.

Il saisit ses cuisses et les écarta lui-même avant de placer sa main sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. À sa grande horreur, son entre-jambe était humide d'un plaisir honteux. Amy pouvait presque voir le sourire que son professeur devait arborer à cet instant. Il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer sur cette partie si sensible de son corps. Une nouvelle décharge envoya valser toute cohérence hors de la tête de la jeune femme.

Elle ne retenait presque plus ses gémissements. Embarrassée, elle ondulait d'elle-même contre le corps de Snape, cherchant plus de contacts. Son souffle était erratique, sa gorge sèche, ses yeux à demi clos.

Sans prévenir, les caresses s'arrêtèrent. Elle en fut, là encore malgré elle, contrariée. D'un seul coup, sa maigre carcasse se retrouva soulevée dans les bras du maître des potions. Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'on la portait ainsi et que ce n'était pas désagréable. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle se retrouva déposée dans le lit. Ses lunettes furent retirées de son nez d'un geste rapide. Elle sentit un tissu soyeux se poser sur ses paupières, les laissant closes. L'odeur familière du tissu lui fit comprendre que c'était sa propre cravate.

Amy ne pensait plus, ne bougeait plus, se laissant manipuler comme une petite poupée de chiffon haletante. Snape se plaça entre ses jambes. Ses autres sens, engourdi, lui firent savoir qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller.

Une main retrouva le chemin de son intimité tandis qu'elle sentait le corps au-dessus d'elle se pencher. Une bouche chaude se saisit de son mamelon, le pinçant entre ses lèvres, le chatouillant du bout de la langue.

Elle se cambra sous la vague de sensation qui l'assaillait. Deux doigts se glissèrent sur le seuil de son jardin secret, désireux d'y pousser la porte. Amy sentit le début d'une intrusion – mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait laissé la clé sur la porte et une pancarte affichant « entrer, c'est ouvert », ils la torturèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe se poser à l'entrée du sien. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il la pénétra sans douceur.

Enfin, il s'immobilisa. Le contacte de leurs peaux était électrisant, brûlant. Après une seconde qui leur parut une éternité, il se mit à bouger légè vague de plaisir submergea la jeune femme tremblante sous lui, de tendre mouvement de hanche lui coupait le souffle. Une main était revenue taquiner ses seins et ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et brutaux lorsqu'elle sentit une décharge de purs plaisirs. Elle gémit plus fort.

Leurs deux corps étaient ruisselants de sueur et leurs souffles chaotiques. Ses yeux verts ne percevaient rien derrière sa cravate mais son corps recevait une multitude d'information. Dans un long et profond soupire, elle laissa l'orgasme la submerger. Il s'enfonça plus profondément, elle entoura son torse de ses jambes. Un grognement rauque, presque bestiale, franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il jouît à son tour.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, cherchant leurs souffles. Snape se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés. Les joues rouges, perdues dans la dose de plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre, ses cheveux toujours roux formaient une auréole flamboyante autour de son visage. Amy mit encore quelques minutes à se ressaisir. La descente fut dure lorsqu'elle retira ce qui lui barrait la vue, dévoilant la pénombre de la chambre. Snape, tout habillé, lui tournait le dos. Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes avant de revenir avec ses vêtements. Sans poser un instant les yeux sur elle, il lui tendit ses affaires et fit volte-face.

«Vous pouvez partir Potter, fit-il doucement sans pour autant la regarder. »

Et ceci dit, il s'enferma dans salle de bain, la laissant seule sur le lit.

Frustrée, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. La tête accablée de pensées, elle remit son uniforme, sa peau encore humide. Amy ne s'était jamais sentie si impuissante qu'à ce moment et paradoxalement, elle n'avait pas été aussi détendue depuis bien longtemps.

 _*Qui avait la voix d'Hermione, ce qui était particulièrement agaçant._

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà, voilà...**_

 _ **Chapitre suivant prévu pour dimanche, enfin si la démotivation ne s'en mêle pas.**_


	12. Chapitre XI: Complaisance

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Comme annoncé, voici le chapitre onze.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Complaisance**

Le matelas était juste p-a-r-f-a-i-t. Les draps l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte si douce qu'elle n'en aurait sortie pour rien au monde. Inspirant profondément, elle se rendit compte que l'effluve de leurs parfums combinés l'un à l'autre lui plaisait beaucoup. Par ailleurs, la chaleur du corps à ses côtés lui était tout aussi agréable. Elle le sentit soudain se relever, le signe avant-coureur qu'il était temps de sortir du lit. À peine fut-il assis qu'elle chaparda le restant des couvertures pour s'en servir comme armure intégrale contre le monde extérieur. Il bailla en l'observant faire, désolé du spectacle.

«Il est plus d'une heure, Potter. Fit-il en attrapant sa baguette au cas où il devrait s'en servir pour la virer du lit.

-Pas cour ce matin, répondit-elle une fois de plus.

-Une heure de l'après-midi, précisa-t-il.»

Un court moment de silence traversa la pièce, le temps que les mots eurent trouvé leurs sens dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Une tornade à la chevelure de feu ravagea soudainement l'espace. Elle sortit des draps à une telle vitesse qu'elle trébucha sur le tapis, jura, se redressa et se mit à chercher frénétiquement ses affaires.

«Merde, merde, merde! Je trouve pas ma deuxième chaussure.»

Severus la laissa s'épuiser ainsi, agréablement surpris de la voir aussi active si tôt après son réveil. Lorsqu'il en eut marre de la voir s'agiter, nue comme un verre, pour chercher ses vêtements, il précisa à nouveau:

«On est dimanche.

-Connard! Dit-elle du tac au tac en lui lançant une basket qu'il évita.

-Au moins vous êtes révei... Ni pensez même pas... Potter! S'insurgea-t-il alors qu'elle revenait dans les draps aussi rapidement qu'elle en était sortie.

-Je bougerais pas d'ici, marmonna-t-elle en se cachant la tête sous un oreiller.

-Ne faite pas l'idiote, soupira Snape en tentant de la raisonner sans conviction.»

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait effectivement pas, il changea de technique. À genoux sur le lit, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

«Peut-être puis-je vous réveiller d'une autre façon...

-Et à quoi songez-vous, professeur*? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.»

Snape se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la piégeant entre son corps et ce matelas qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Elle l'observa à travers la forteresse de coussin qui encadrait son visage, d'une main, il prit d'assaut ses lèvres. La jeune femme souriait et lorsque prit fin ce chaste baisé, elle l'attira à lui pour l'approfondir**.

Toujours prisonnière, Amy sentit une main s'emparer de son sein pour le torturer sous ses caresses. Elle gémit de contentement, leurs bouches toujours celées. Il abandonna temporairement sa poitrine pour se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Sans douceur, ses mains se glissèrent derrière son dos pour la faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle se laissa faire, ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil n'avaient de toute façon plus la force de résister -et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Snape était toujours surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait manipuler ce corps malingre. Entre ses mains, elle semblait si petite et fragile. Sa silhouette était pourtant déjà terriblement féminine, se dit-il en saisissant les deux rondeurs qui ornaient ses courbes. Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau douce et brûlante de sa compagne. Des boucles soyeuses lui chatouillaient la figure tandis qu'il la faisait soupirer de plaisir.

Avec toute la dextérité qu'il appliquait habituellement pour préparer ses potions, il la fit pivoter de manière à ce qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Ses mains retrouvèrent bien vite les seins nus abandonnés un peu plus tôt. Il entreprit de titiller cette chair si sensible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir et à onduler contre son torse. Les hanches de la jeune femme dansaient déjà en harmonie avec les siennes lorsqu'il la repoussa.

À force de pratique, Severus avait fini par assimiler les moindres détails qui constituaient cette jeune fille qu'il pensait pourtant connaître. Il avait appris à la manier, à anticiper ses réactions, la faire réagir -et ceux sans aucun mode d'emploi. Si l'année dernière encore, Snape pensait pouvoir lire dans la jeune fille comme dans un livre ouvert, il pouvait maintenant prétendre en connaître tout un chapitre sur le bout des doigts.

Ses fesses offertes sans rien pour l'empêcher d'y poser les yeux, elle gémissait d'un plaisir à peine contenu. Une joue enfouie dans le moelleux d''un coussin de plume, ses cheveux auburn formaient une auréole flamboyante autour de son visage. Pétrifié par ce spectacle de luxure, il en resta coi quelques secondes.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de s'intéresser de plus près à son cas, Amy se redressa sur la paume de ses mains, ses genoux toujours appuyés sur le matelas. Elle fit semblant de s'éclipser lorsque des mains puissantes agrippèrent la peau tendre de son séant. Ses coudes disparurent dans les draps défaits lorsqu'il la prit sans aucune douceur. Ils n'avaient pas plus besoin de délicatesse que d'envie d'en employé. Se devait être brutal, intense, jouissif, libérateur. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douceur dans ces ébats.

Une main conquérante serpenta dans son dos, glissant sur la courbe qui liait ses hanches à sa taille, y déposant une marque brûlante. Ses doigts griffèrent avec avidité cette chair si tentatrice, sculptant l'ivoire d'une traînée rougeoyante qui étincelait dans la clarté de la pièce, illuminée par des fenêtres artificielles. Une sorte de feulement de chat contrarié lui répondit mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ses doigts fusèrent telle une armée de serpent venu mordre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un coup plus puissant fut porté à son bassin, arrachant un long concert de soupir aux deux corps empêtrés dans leurs plaisirs.

Rapidement, il la força à se redresser sur les mains et plongea une des siennes dans sa chevelure ardente. La tigresse ronronnait à présent sous les coups de son maître. Gémissante en tremblante entre ses membres, elle se laissait guider sans répondre autrement que par des soupirs appréciateurs. Sa nuque lui était douloureuse et ses bras bandés peinaient à la maintenir dans cette position. Pourtant, elle tint bon, réagissant avec fougue au moindre coup de rein qu'elle recevait.

Lorsque l'on souhaitait décrire la complainte de son qui accompagnait en un thème chaotique une scène d'amour***, il était très difficile d'en détailler toutes ses nuances tant elles étaient vastes. En plus de cela, la musique différait selon les acteurs qui s'échinaient à jouer ou rejouer cet acte maintes fois remastérisées. On pouvait y placer des mots, des onomatopées et des soupirs divers et variés sur le ton du plaisir mais jamais en saisir toute la variété.

Severus connaissait par cœur chaque note de cette partition. Entre ses bras, Amy devenait le plus beau des instruments, capable de réveiller le désir d'un homme d'une simple mélopée. Il savait lui faire exécuter une gamme de note allant du simple gémissement soprano aux tendres soupirs récités d'un timbre lyrique. Tel un véritable chef d'orchestre, il la menait à la baguette -ou plutôt sans. D'une envolée, il accélérait le tempo tandis qu'en un mouvement, il la faisait aller crescendo sans effort. La jeune fille jouait cet air à la perfection et avec une assiduité presque religieuse -ce qui était paradoxal dans une situation si peu catholique. ****

La dernière note de la symphonie mourut sur un ultime gémissement lorsqu'il vint s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Alors le silence retomba dans le confort de la salle sur demande. Les draps étaient moites, souillés par la scène de débauche qu'ils avaient accueillie. Deux cadavres retombèrent sur le matelas, comme criblés par la rafale d'un orgasme aussi rapide que puissant.

Rouges, trempés et poisseux par endroits, ils mirent bien dix minutes à retrouver leurs esprits que la jouissance avait envoyé promener. Lorsque enfin Amy se redressa, elle aperçut le visage somnolent de son professeur. Un sourire lui étirait les lèvres lorsqu'elle bondit du lit pour se placer à califourchon sur lui.

«Je ne suis pas un balai, Potter. Fit-il au travers de son sourire moqueur, descendez!

-Pas besoin de balais pour m'emmener où je veux aller, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.»

Severus sentit plus qu'il ne vit la pièce se métamorphoser en une salle de bain avec baignoire mousseuse inclut. D'un seul coup, il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds et s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe surhumain de reprendre son souffle à la dernière seconde, il aurait bu la tasse. Sa compagne, toujours perchée sur lui, n'avait pas saisi le timing et de l'eau chaude et mousseuse fit irruption entre ses lèvres. Une fois a la surface, la tête ridiculement couverte de mousse, elle toussa.

Le bain était en réalité une piscine si l'on devait en juger par sa profondeur. Snape doutait qu'il ait existé une sorte de consensus de spécialiste des récipients qui décrétait s'il s'agissait d'une cuvette, d'un jacuzzi ou d'une foutue pataugeoire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, un mètre quarante, ça lui paraissait beaucoup pour une baignoire.

Lorsqu'il eut refait surface, se fut pour tomber sur une Potter qui crachait ses poumons dans un coin de la piscine. Elle avait visiblement avalé un peu de savon. De petites bulles éclataient à la surface restée épargnée par cette banquise de mousse blanche. Des icebergs aux reflets multicolores ondulaient encore sous le tsunami qu'avait engendré leur plongeon improvisé.

«Ah putain, c'est dégueulasse. crachota la jeune femme entre deux quintes de toux.

-Cela vous apprendra à nous envoyer sans prévenir dans l'eau chaude.

-Avouez qu'on avait bien besoin d'un bain, fit-elle en saisissant un flacon de shampoing.

-Je préfère me déshabiller avant d'y entrer.

-On était déjà nu, répliqua-t-elle en mettant la main sur un pain de savon.

-Parle pour toi, _ne maugréa surtout pas_ Snape en cherchant à se dépêtrer des chaussettes humides qui collaient à ses pieds.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça...»

Il toussota -ayant sûrement avalé de la mousse lui aussi- tandis qu'elle se retournait. Il avait peine à craindre la petite silhouette dont la poitrine émergeait à peine de l'eau mais étrangement, lorsque Amy eut saisi ce qu'elle cherchait, il déglutit.

«Snape, gronda sa voix alors qu'elle s'approchait.

-J'ai froid la nuit... tenta-t-il avec conviction.»

Il lui manquait encore des années d'expérience de vie de couple pour savoir ce qui était dangereux de stipuler à sa partenaire et une existence entière ne lui aurait pas révélé l'entière plénitude d'Amy Potter. Aussi, il ne sut percevoir l'avertissement que son élève avait appliqué par-dessus son grondement.

«Espèce de connard, dit-elle en lui lançant la savonnette au visage.»

Il plongea pour l'éviter. Le « plouf » déformé par l'eau que produisit le savon en rencontrant la surface mousseuse l'encouragea à lever la tête. Une vague l'assaillie brutalement et, ne pouvant esquiver, il but la tasse. Une fois agrippé au rebord carrelé comme un chaton qui vient de tomber dans le bac à vaisselle, il grogna:

«D'accord, c'est la guerre. »

La salle sur demande fut bientôt noyé sous les vagues perdues de la bataille d'eau et de savon qui s'ensuivit. Toute personne un brin mature aurait trouvé cela au mieux mignon au pire affreusement niais. Ils savaient bien que c'était puéril mais cela faisait du bien. C'était comme un moment volé au temps lui-même. Un instant suspendu dans lequel ils jouaient deux acteurs insouciants.

Snape avait déjà pris conscience avec une horreur fascinée de la situation aussi éphémère que lourde de conséquences. Ils s'étaient délibérément poussés l'un et l'autre dans le vide. La comparaison lui semblait assez appropriée. Le problème lorsque l'on tombe, ce n'est pas tant la chute que l'atterrissage. Ils s'étaient lancés du haut d'un building et continuaient étages après étages de proclamer « jusqu'ici, tout va bien ». Ils appréhendaient évidemment le rez-de-chaussée mais ne pouvaient plus espérer s'en tirer. Les deux amants ne pouvaient plus à présent que profiter du dernier paysage avant l'ultime repos -qui suivait inévitablement le grand saut.

L'ancien mangemort s'était simplement résolu à attendre l'impact avec abnégation. Il savait que leurs actes importaient peu car à la fin, si Dumbledore avait raison, il ne serait plus là pour juger de la fermeté du sol -ou du moins pas longtemps. Il s'attendait à ce que Potter n'en ait quant à elle pas conscience, elle se devait après tout d'ignorer le sort qui lui était réservé jusqu'au dernier instant.

Pourtant là encore, il se trompait assez lourdement.

Lorsqu'ils furent sorti de l'eau salvatrice, un rituel incongru mais désormais bien connu se mit en place. Ils l'avaient déjà produit plusieurs fois sur cette même scène. Côte à côte, ils se préparaient à refaire surface dans le monde réel, comme une décompression après la plongée. Tels deux acteurs dans les coulisses, ils retiraient costumes et maquillage pour regagner le public, un zeste de jeu demeurant encore dans leurs gestes. Pour être plus clair, ils faisaient exactement l'inverse des artistes. Leur scène, c'était la vie, leur backstage, la salle mouvante.

Alors qu'il se rasait prudemment devant la glace, son regard perçu la jeune femme qui se préparait à coté de lui. Une armée de flacon et de lotion en tous genres paradait sur sa coiffeuse. D'un geste lent et tout en fredonnant, elle passa un peigne dans ses cheveux humides après y avoir appliqué une potion aux arômes entêtants. Sous ses yeux sombres, elle plaça souplement une jambe gracile sur le meuble surchargé avant de passer ses mains enduit de crème sur sa peau. Le mouvement de recul instable qu'elle dut effectuer pour changer de jambes fit perdre à la scène un peu de son charme.

«Pourquoi passez-vous toujours autant de tant à vous préparer, râla-t-il en passant trois coups de brosse sommaires dans sa propre chevelure.

-Pour faire parler les professeurs curieux, répondit patiemment Amy en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- À quoi bon poser la question, grogna-t-il en soupirant.

-Ça ne vous plaît pas que je passe un peu de temps à me faire belle? Fit-elle en s'appliquant un peu de poudre -un cadeau de ses camarades pour qu'elle cesse de cambrioler leurs trousses de toilette

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en boutonnant sa chemise.»

Severus manquait de connaissances sur ce délicat sujet, aussi la laissait-il mener la discussion tout en passant le reste de ses vêtements. Bien que toutes traces de la chambre agréable qui les avait accueillis aient momentanément disparu, leurs affaires étaient restées avec eux dans la salle de bain, lavées et pliées soigneusement dans un coin. Amy poursuivit sa théorie tout en se préparant.

«Si je ne prends pas soin de ma peau, dans vingt ans j'aurais déjà des rides. Vous ne connaissez pas l'adage qui dit: « si tu veux savoir à quoi ressemblera ta femme plus tard, regarde sa mère». La mienne n'aura jamais l'occasion de vieillir, elle restera à jamais à ses vingt ans sur les photos qu'il me reste d'elle... Je n'aurais peut-être même jamais l'occasion de nous comparer au même âge, fit-elle après un reniflement bizarre -dut à sa tirade ou au trop-plein de parfum dont elle s'était aspergée, il n'aurait su le dire.»

Severus resta silencieux devant ce discoure inattendu. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Amy risqua un regard dans sa direction. Il semblait tendu et une part d'elle, qui avait appris à reconnaître les humeurs de l'homme à ses côtés, lui intima de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à avoir quitté la pièce chacun de leur côté.

 _*Par esprit de contradiction, Amy ne l'appelait ainsi que lors de leurs ébats et jamais lorsqu'elle le devait._

 _**Soit les sorciers étaient naturellement immunisés contre l'haleine du matin -ou de l'après-midi dans le cas présent- soit ces deux-là n'en avaient rien à faire, je vous laisse choisir._

 _***Ou plus exactement la scène de plumard dans leur cas._

 _****J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié la métaphore musicale parce que je me suis perdue une heure sur le sujet pour saisir le sens de tous ce champ lexical._

* * *

 _ **Voilà, un chapitre un peu mièvre -mais pas trop je l'espère. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vous qui suivez cette... histoire? Fanfic? Chose? Vous êtes tout de même quelques un(e)s à me lire régulièrement et ça m'intrigue -qui êtes vous donc, les gens? Bref, je divague. À la semaine prochain pour la suite!**_


	13. Chapitre XII: Improvisation

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Vraiment désolé du retard mais il y a une très bonne raison à cela. En débutant la correction de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte d'une incohérence de temps par rapport au tome 6. J'ai donc dû le réécrire presque entièrement, ce qui a pour conséquence un chapitre plus court. Encore navrée.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Improvisation**

«Salut la compagnie, fit la voix chantante d'Amy lorsqu'elle retrouva ses camarades dans la tour rouge et or.»

Il y avait foule à cette heure, les élèves préférant occuper leur week-end en intérieur plutôt que de se risquer à sortir par ce temps. Installés sur une table au fond de la salle commune, Neville et Ron s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échecs, s'amusant visiblement plus du combat des pièces animées que de la partie en elle-même. Assis à droite de son petit ami, Lavande Brown roucoulait en interrompant régulièrement le jeu pour quémander son attention. Amy nota avec amusement que Ron ne portait pas le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël. Aussi, elle se demandait pourquoi celui-ci repoussait à ce point l'échéance de la rupture alors qu'il était manifeste que sa relation avec Lavande ne lui convenait plus.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione leur lançait des regards assassins, attablée devant une montagne de grimoires ouverts devant le parchemin qu'elle s'appliquait à gratter. Visiblement, les Vacances de noël n'avaient rien arrangé entre eux et Amy se sentit soudain très lase. Lorsque Hermione l'aperçu, elle se dirigea vers elle pour l'entraîner à sa table sans prêter un regard à Ron. Pas besoin d'avoir ses ASPICS* et d'obtenir un master en voyance pour deviner son humeur massacrante.

«Où étais-tu passé? Lui murmura-t-elle une fois masquée derrière une pile de livres.

-Je préparais la prochaine réunion de l'A. D, fit rapidement Amy qui s'était attendue à subir un interrogatoire.

-Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans ton lit ce soir? Tu n'es même pas descendue déjeuner.

-J'ai dormi sur place et je viens à peine de me lever. Puisque toi et Ron n'assurez plus les cours de l'A. D ensemble, je dois bien faire avec.»

Hermione se pinça les lèvres d'un air désolé mais préféra changé de sujet plutôt que de son replonger dans ce débat.

«Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Imagine s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose. Tu ne devrais même pas te promener la nuit dans le château pour commencer. Reprocha-t-elle en sortant son manuel de métamorphose.

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici avec toutes ces protections supplémentaires? Et je ne me suis pas promenée, j'étais dans la salle sur demande toute la soirée. »

Jusque là, ce n'était qu'un mensonge par omission. Elle avait effectivement préparé la prochaine leçon de l'A.D -quelques dizaines de minutes tout du moins- et elle y avait bien dormi. Amy oubliait simplement de préciser qui l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, voilà tout. Hermione ne sembla pourtant pas très satisfaite de cette réponse, sourcils froncés, elle la dévisageait d'un œil suspicieux.

Le cœur d'Amy manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son secret endanger. Du moment que tous ignoraient la situation, y compris elle-même qui vivait dans un déni éhonté mais supportable, la jeune femme parvenait à garder l'équilibre. Elle arrivait par miracle à maintenir ces deux aspects de sa vie le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, préservant ainsi l'illusion d'une normalité relative -très relative même, au vu de sa vie déjà bien hors du commun. Mais si par malheur, ces deux mondes venaient à se rencontrer, autant se jeter dans le lac tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à faire aux conséquences.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa et Hermione laissa vite tomber cette histoire. Pattenrond vint s'installer sur ses genoux et elle le caressa d'une main distraite tout en relisant son parchemin. Tandis qu'Amy installait ses propres devoirs, dans lesquels elle avait accumulé beaucoup de retard, elles parlèrent de Slughorn et de la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore. Hermione semblait bien plus motivée qu'elle à l'idée d'obtenir ce souvenir. Amy avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour tenter d'approcher son professeur, le vieux sorcier la fuyait comme la peste depuis sa première tentative ratée.

Hermione lui parla de ses propres recherches sur ces fameux Horcruxes mais lui avoua ne rien avoir trouvé, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. De toute façon, Amy avait déjà bien d'autre chose à penser et si elle devait se montrer parfaitement honnête -pour une fois- cette mission n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Entre les réunions de l'A. D de plus en plus difficile à maintenir en place, les leçons de transplanage, les cours, les convocations de Dumbledore, c'était à se demander où elle trouvait le temps de manger et dormir. En plus de cela n elle devait également s'occuper du cas de Malefoy, puisque personne d'autre ne semblait prendre au sérieux ce qu'il préparait. Et bien sûr, il y avait... Non. Elle ne voulait et ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Y songer à un moment pareil revenait pour elle à se l'avouer, chose qui lui était impossible

Alors qu'elle rédigeait un devoir de potion à l'aide du livre du Prince de sang-mêlé, sous les regards noirs de sa meilleure amie, un premier année trottina vers leur table. Amy reconnu l'un des participants de la bataille organisé par l'A.D mais ne parvint pas tout de suite à mettre un nom sur son visage. Il vint se placer devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et une main dans les cheveux les plus en pagaille qu'Amy n'avait jamais vue -et elle s'y connaissait en la matière.

«Il y a une fille de serdaigle qui veut vous voir, dit-il avec une telle révérence dans la voix qu'elle s'attendait presque à le voir s'incliner.

-Ah...euh, très bien. Merci... Alexandre, répondit-elle lorsque Hermione l'eut soufflé le nom de l'élève. »

Elle se leva pour gagner l'entrée de la salle commune et lorsqu'elle en fut revenu, Luna se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune fille salua Hermione de son habituel ton rêveur et vint s'asseoir à leur table comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne trouva rien à redire au fait qu'une élève de serdaigle entre dans la tour des gryffondor. Un avantage certain à être l'élue, songea sarcastiquement Amy en se disant que se devait être le seul.

Grâce aux réunions de leur club de duel, Luna et eux s'étaient considérablement rapproché. Même Hermione, qui grimaçait souvent lorsque la jeune fille leur parlait de toutes les créatures auxquelles elle croyait dur comme fer, avait finit par l'apprécier. Luna dégageait, en plus d'une douce folie, un calme apaisant qui n'était pas pour déplaire en ces temps difficiles. Amy avait trouvé en la jeune fille une amie attentive à qui elle pouvait parfois se confier plus intimement qu'à ses meilleurs amis -qu'elle avait souvent peur d'inquiéter en leur partageant ses propres angoisses.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Hermione était partie finir ses devoirs à la bibliothèque pour ne plus subir les regards implorants d'Amy. Depuis qu'elle et Ron ne se parlait plus, sa meilleure amie avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider dans ses devoirs pour éviter qu'elle n'aide ensuite Ron. C'était embêtant, certes, mais par solidarité féminin, Amy l'acceptait sans trop râler -tout en espérant tout de même lui faire changer d'avis.

Une fois ses propres devoirs bouclés -et bâclés-, elle et Luna firent un rapide passage aux cuisines pour y rapporter quelque chose à manger. De retour dans la tour, Lavande avait finit par lâcher son «Ronron» et n'était visible nul part, ce qui avait l'air de grandement soulager ce dernier. Affalé dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée aux côtés de sa sœur et de Neville, il sembla ravi à la vue des victuailles qu'elles venaient de rapporter. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à bavarder en grignotant avec une telle insouciance qu'ils en oublièrent presque que, à l'extérieur de ses murs, la guerre se poursuivait.

Amy se renversa dans le canapé dans lequel elle s'était vautrée, le ventre plein et d'humeur joyeuse. Sa station météo mentale était momentanément en panne, l'empêchant de voir s'avancer la tempête qui grondait derrière l'enceinte du château. Elle était en cet instant sous un ciel bleu qui ne pouvait que la mettre en joie après des mois de pluie. Amy avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil mental depuis un certain temps déjà. Chaque nouvelle péripétie la faisait basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre à la rendre bipolaire. Un jour elle pleurait l'autre elle riait avec insouciance. Ses amis avaient pourtant l'air de s'être adaptés à la situation. Peut-être étaient-ils eux-mêmes bien trop préoccuper par leurs problèmes. Elle essayait de son coté de paraître la plus normale et détachée possible en leur préséance mais ce n'était pas toujours évident.

Avec Snape s'était différent. Elle n'avait ni rôle ni jeu à tenir. Pas de dialogue, pas de costume et pas de scène. Elle n'avait pas à paraître aimable, souriante ou confiante. Il s'en moquait si elle l'insultait de connard de temps en temps et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé qu'elle prenne cinq minutes pour se calmer ou pleurer dans la pièce à côté. Il la laissait faire sans rien dire, sans chercher à la réconforter ou à l'aider. Amy n'était même pas sûr qu'il portait réellement un jugement, peut-être en avait-il lui-même trop vu pour s'en soucier.

Pour une fois, être copieusement ignoré lui faisait du bien. On aurait pu la croire en manque d'attention après tant d'années de négligence chez les Dursley mais c'était en réalité tout l'inverse. Se faire répondre par un soupire, un visage contrarié, un tic sévère et parfois une tape sur l'arrière du crâne l'avaient encouragé à ne pas trop solliciter son entourage. Elle se sentait gênée et terriblement inutile lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à pleurer ou à demander de l'aide. Deux choses qui, avec les années, lui étaient restées. Amy n'avait jamais apprécié sa célébrité et rechignait toujours à se faire aider**. De même, elle avait toute la peine du monde à refuser quoique se soit -sauf quand c'était stupide ou dangereux évidemment, et encore. Combiné avec un certain problème modéré avec l'autorité, cela ne l'aidait pas -Amy avait tendance à respecter l'autorité de ceux qu'elle considérait comme l'ayant mérité, Snape aurait plutôt souligné que c'était seulement quand cela l'arrangeait.

On l'avait élevé à être serviable, discrète et surtout à ne pas gêner qui que ce soit. En cinq ans, elle était devenue tour à tour célèbre, détestée, adorée, admirée, encore détestée, rejetée, bafouée puis aimée et adulé -et parfois tout ça à la fois. Pour la petite fille cachée sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive -le monstre du placard- c'était difficile à encaisser. Et parfois, lorsque tout partait à vau-l'eau, elle souhaitait rapetisser, redevenir la fillette squelettique enfermée dans l'obscurité. Pas importante, inutile, encombrante, personne ne la regretterait si elle disparaissait.

Aujourd'hui, Amy faisait partie de la vie de tellement de personnes qu'il lui aurait fallu une année pour entendre rien que la liste de leur nom. Tantôt l'amie, tantôt l'ennemie, l'élève, la meilleure amie, la connaissance, l'élue, la survivante, la jeune femme, la gamine. Ses titres ne manquaient pas et elle s'y perdait elle-même.

Était-elle l'amie joyeuse ou l'ennemie en colère le matin lorsqu'elle s'étirait? Était-ce l'élue ou la survivante qui se brossait les dents devant la glace? Qui de l'adolescente et de la jeune femme s'occupait de se servir un jus de citrouille? Était-ce Amy qui bavardait avec ses amies ou l'élève de sixième année à gryffondor. Certains statuts se cumulaient d'autres s'annulaient, il fallait sourire devant celui-ci, éviter de jurer devant celui-là, regarder un tel d'un air mauvais, faire un signe à cette personne. L'exercice mental relevait d'une alchimie complexe qu'Amy peinait à maîtriser.

Tout était plus simple avant, elle était juste la gamine, l'horrible fillette qu'on enfermait dès lors qu'elle gênait. Elle n'avait pas à être chose mais dans l'obscurité, elle était qui elle voulait. À présent, Amy n'était même plus sur de qui elle était et dans ses moments mélancoliques, elle se surprenait à songer à la vacuité de son existence.

Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas de « moi ». Sorcière, élue d'une prophétie ou simple jeune fille, qu'importait puisqu'elle n'était au final, qu'un grain de poussière dans l'univers, le résulta de la mort d'une étoile, cadavre poussiéreux qui observe ses semblables en se demandant pourquoi le monde est ainsi fait.

Une vieille tradition dans la famille Black partait du principe que, puisque nous sommes tous les résidus d'une étoile morte***, il fallait baptiser l'enfant à naître selon un astre. Les voyantes consultaient alors les cieux pour trouver le prénom qui, comme le voulaient les vieilles croyances sorcière, donnerait une indication sur la personne qu'il allait devenir -un prénom prédestiné en somme****. Sirius le lui avait un jour expliqué et elle trouvait cela assez injuste -même si c'était dans les faits plutôt exact. N'avait-on donc aucun choix quant à nos actes? Étions-nous tous cantonnés à nos rôles sans jamais improviser, tout était-il écrit?

Amy avait mis le doigt sur la base de sa relation avec Severus Snape. Aucun chapitre de l'histoire ne contenait ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Pas un paragraphe, pas un mot, même pas d'astérisque en bas de page. Ça n'avait été écrit nul part et pourtant, ils l'avaient inscrit entre les lignes d'une plume hésitante. Ce rajout semblait décaler dans le contexte du livre, pourtant déjà bien riche en aventure improbable. C'était de l'impro pure et simple, un moment d'égarement qu'ils n'avaient même pas osé nommer. C'était interdit, inimaginable, impossible mais c'était et ça leur suffisait.

 _*Pas besoin d'avoir ses aspics tout court vous diraient des jumeaux bien connus._

 _**Enfin sauf les devoirs avec Hermione mais ce n'était pas pareil._

 _***Pour celles et ceux qui l'ignoraient, tous les atomes présents dans votre corps et dans tout ce qui vous entoure se sont formés dans une étoile avant de vous parvenir. Vous êtes donc bien -tout comme moi et le reste de la matière de l'univers -sauf l'hydrogène il me semble- des cadavres d'étoiles._

 _**** Pour le coup, c'est une vraie info. J'ai lu ça sur Potter More -enfin pour les prénoms prédestinés en tout cas. La vraie raison pour laquelle la Famille Black nomme ses enfants avec des noms d'étoiles, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je trouvais simplement ça poétique._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Pour le suivant, j'ai encore du boulot de réécriture pour la raison citée au-dessus donc peut-être à nouveau du retard, je m'en excuse d'avance.**_


End file.
